Lover Untamed
by KeiChanz
Summary: Kagome and her boyfriend take a walk through an annual fair in their town and Kagome isnt exactly having the best time of her life. However there is a new attraction this year at the Yukhanza Fair, one that would irrevocably change Kagome's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Lover Untamed**

"_**Come one, come all! Witness what has never been seen before, a sight so shocking, so grotesque and abnormal it will make your skin crawl, your eyes to grow wide in afeared wonder and—…**_"

"I can't believe you brought me here, of all places," Kagome Higurashi griped to her boyfriend of three years, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted and stared mulishly at the dusty ground. She wanted nothing more than to go home. The noise was giving her a headache, the many different smells of the food, sweat, and dirt mixing together making her nauseous, and her feet were killing her from walking around all day in naught but an old pair of sandals. And don't even get her started on the heat and the people bumping into her and…well, all in all, Kagome was not a happy camper.

Kouga grinned and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's trim waist, tugging her against his side. She didn't realize it, but she looked positively scrumptious in a baby blue tank top and short khaki shorts. Her ebony hair was pulled up in a thick pony tail and he wanted to grab hold of it before kissing those shorts right off of her. "C'mon, Kagome, lighten up. It's only in town once a year and I didn't wanna waste the opportunity. Besides," he continued, maneuvering their way through a thick throng of people, "I hear there's a new attraction this year and I wanna see what it is."

Kagome huffed and hunched her shoulders even more.

Shaking his head at her obvious displeasure, the wolf-demon craned his neck and stared at a large gathering of people crowded around a big box-shape covered by a red curtain. A black haired man was standing on some kind of pedestal and drawing in on-lookers with his booming voice.

"…_**so unnatural and astonishing, you'll find it hard to tear your gaze away!**_"

Kouga's electric blue eyes lit up and he grinned in triumph. That had to be it.

"…just go home, Kouga?" Kagome was saying and he focused his attention on her. "I don't feel good, my feet hurt, I'm sore and I'm getting all sweaty and gross." She winkled her nose and fanned her face.

Her boyfriend suddenly smirked and bent down to whisper seductively in her ear. "I like it when you all sweaty, though. Especially when we're—"

"Kouga!" Kagome admonished, blushing. "Behave yourself, we're in public." Although Kouga probably knew it – as was his cocky nature – he looked sinfully good in a black wife beater and baggy blue jeans, his raven hair pulled up in its usual ponytail. His muscular arms and legs were displayed for all to see and Kagome had to glare one more than on occasion at overly nosy girls who dared stare at her man for too long.

Laughing, Kouga shook his head again and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Kags, that new attraction I was talking about is just up ahead. Let's go before he starts without us." Not waiting for a reply, the wolf dragged his semi-protestant girlfriend onward, ignoring her sigh of defeat.

They made it in no time thanks to Kouga's demon speed and strength, and the wolf also used this to their advantage by pushing their way up front for a front row view while Kagome, as was her way, apologized for her boyfriend's rude behavior the entire way.

"Kouga, that was rude," she chided, shooting him a stern look. "People are glaring at us!"

"Shh!" her boyfriend shushed her and Kagome rolled her eyes. Why did she even bother?

The man with wavy black hair in which a matching top hat sat upon stared down at the sizable crowd before him and grinned, his crimson eyes glinting mysteriously. Satisfied with the number of people, The Ring Leader – as he liked to call himself and he definitely looked the part with a black button down shirt, black slacks and red overcoat – stretched his arms outward and began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the fair of all fairs, where dreams are naught but a slim comparison and where magic comes to life…The Yukhanza Fair!"

Instant applause met his ears, screams of excitement and shrill whistles piercing the air as the miniature sea of people before him thrashed around, jumped up and down and waved their arms in the air frantically.

Grinning, The Ring Leader laughed aloud and waited for the noise to die down before continuing, adrenalin pumping though his veins from the enthusiastic response. "Before I continue any further, my friends, allow me to introduce myself." Reaching up with one hand to tip his hat and sweeping out the other before him, The Ring Leader bowed his head. "I am Onigumo Morikawa and I am honored to be your Ring Leader this glorious afternoon." He finished with an elegant bow at the waist, the out stretched arm now folded across his stomach.

Another astonishing round of applause and encouraging cheers erupted around him once more, further egging him on and doubling his confidence.

Pumped, The Ring Leader straightened and smiled at his audience. "My friends, I thank you for you invigorating response. I was not expecting such enthusiasm." He chuckled.

In the front of the excited crowd, Kagome inwardly snorted. _Yeah right. He's obviously a natural_. Turning to her boyfriend to say as much, she wasn't as surprised as she should have been to see Kouga utterly captivated by The Ring Leader's performance, cobalt eyes rounded in awe and his jaw slack, the corners of his mouth curled up into a silly half-grin.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head then diverted her attention back to Onigumo, if that was indeed his real name. These circus carnies often had several different aliases to hide who they really were. Kagome wouldn't put it past this guy as well – he was too good.

The Ring Leader continued, further ensnaring his audience with his deep, captivating voice. "All pleasantries aside, I ask you, my friends…do you believe in myths? Fairytales? Those far-fetched ideas of mystic creatures and far off places we've only ever dreamed of?"

Amid the squeals of agreeing excitement from the children, the majority of his audience nodded to his question, curious as to where he was going with this.

One of them was Kagome's consent to believing. She had to admit…this guy really knew what to say.

Nodding his own head, Onigumo reached behind him and toyed with the curtain's velvet edge. "Tell me friends, what about those things that go bump in the night, the monsters that hide in the closet, and, dare I say, the wretched and possessed demons with ill intent, standing by the sidelines, waiting for their chance to attack?"

At this, parents pulled their children close, looking around warily at the demons intermingling with the humans. Suspicious glances were cast all around, even among those demons, inching away from one another, cautious.

Several humans nearby Kouga glared his way and scooted back. Kagome in turn glared at them and latched onto her boyfriend's arm, defending him in her own way.

Kouga glanced down at her smiled, lancing their fingers together in a silent thank you.

She smiled back.

The Ring Leader's dark laugh caught everyone's attention and Kagome looked to see the man – although she was starting to have her doubts what he was indeed a man – clutching a fistful of the dark red curtain behind him, a positively sadistic grin stretching his pale features.

Kagome shuddered and drew closer to Kouga who in turn draped an arm over her shoulders.

Onigumo could practically taste the anticipation welling up inside them and he relished the wary looks and suddenly distrustful gazes. The only thing keeping them here, he knew, was the promise of something so spectacular and extraordinary, they will never forget it.

Something sinister flashed across his scarlet orbs. "Then I behold unto you, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, to witness a sight so treacherous, the very creature that hides within the shadows, that dwells within your nightmares, and creeps unto you unawares…"

The hand tightened on the curtain and Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest as The Ring Leader paused, building the anticipation and suspense.

Onigumo's eyes narrowed. "Now…_behold!_ A creature half-man…_half-monster!_"

He yanked the curtain down and someone screamed.

**-X-**

I should be shot. Seriously.

I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have posted this when I have four other stories that need my attention, but I couldn't help myself! The first four words just popped into my head, and I'm like, "OMG that would make a great story!" And before I knew it, my hands were typing away and I just had to post it and…yeah.

Sorryyyyyyy. I really like the idea where this is headed, and the second chapter will be up soon. Maybe tomorrow.

There's one thing I want you all to know; I will never give up on a story and I promise they will all finished. I'm only nineteen, after all; I got my whole life ahead of me. You might just have a little extra patience and wait for updates that are few and far between most of the time. But I guarantee they will all be finished. Remember to check my profile and LiveJournal for what's doing in my life.

**Yukhanza**: means absolutely nothing. It made it up out of thin air and I liked the way it sounded.

**Note:** The title might be temporary; I'm not too sure I like it. Any suggestions, _**please** _throw them at me.

Tell me what you think and I hope to see you next time!  
**_Keiz_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover Untamed  
Chapter two**

He was jolted awake quite suddenly when his cage was wheeled to an abrupt stop and he was thrown forward, the shackles biting into his wrists the only thing stopping him from getting acquainted with the cold, unforgiving hard floor of his cage.

Releasing an annoyed, low growl, he shook his head of unkempt silver hair, matted and dirty, and shifted around to get as comfortable as he could while half-naked and chained at the wrists. The scent of blood reached his nose and he wasn't surprised to see they stuff seeping out from beneath the specialized steel made primarily to constrain demons clamped around his wrists, trickling down his arms and leaving a red, drying trail in its wake. The stench was heavy in the air and his already sore and empty stomach, bloodied from fresh whip wounds and bruised from numerous blows, rolled in discomfort and he resisted the urge to heave, knowing that nothing would come up.

Grunting, he tugged weakly at his binds, hissing as the steel bit into his already raw and chafed flesh. It had been three days since his bastard of a master chained him in this damned cage, and it was just as long since he'd had any food. Of course he couldn't go dying of dehydration of his master would be out of business, so he was always provided with just enough water to get him through the day and he was never left satisfied.

However sometimes he wished the master wouldn't bother and let him wither away to nothing so that perhaps he may finally find peace in the everlasting darkness of Death.

But he could never be so lucky, could he.

His stomach suddenly growled and crimson eyes glared down at his toned belly, growling. Even though his body craved for the nourishment long since denied from him, he didn't think his sensitive stomach could withstand any solid substances at the moment. His master had made sure of that. But, dammit…he _was_ hungry—

A child's laughter, pure, light and merry, rang in his ears and he blinked. A fuzzy ear flicked within the mop of clumped and tangled hair and he finally took the time to find out just exactly where he was.

Closing his scarlet eyes, turning his senses this surroundings, sounds and smells of all kinds assaulted him instantly and his mouth watered at some of the scents that reached his nose, his stomach once more loudly and involuntarily protesting the emptiness of it. Several different kinds of meat, the sweetness of sugar, the slightly bitter aroma of salt and spices…

Something inside him flared to life when he realized he recognized some of these scents, however disappointed was not far behind when he failed to accurately place the name and look of that particular scent that went with it.

Twin ears, once a snowy white now a rusted brown from dried blood, flattened against his scalp and a growling whine escaped his dry lips, his sore stomach rumbling from the absence of sustenance within it once more.

How long had it been, he wondered. He knew there had been time when he had walked among the other demons and humans that he could smell outside his cage, had talked like he was normal instead of speaking in growls and snarls, his claws displaying his displeasure and perking his ears when something pleased him.

God…when was the last time he had actually…smiled to show he was happy?

A frown marred his features when he realized…he had no reason to smile anyway, so what did it fuckin' matter.

Slumping against the barred wall of his cage, ignoring the pain when the shackles pulled roughly at his raw and sore wrists, he focused on the sounds around him and fond his was a much better thing to focus on because it didn't dredge up unwanted memories and nostalgia.

Laugher echoed all around him, eliciting a sigh of longing from him. Had he ever laughed like that, expressed his joy in such a vibrant way? Screams of delight, ranging from afar to nearby registered in his ears and the happy chatter of hundreds of people surrounded him, accompanied by his master's booming voice as he began his familiar "come one, come all" speech.

How he loathed that dreadful, evil, twisted _thing_ that dared call himself a man.

He was at one of those festivities where that bloody bastard liked to show him off. A fair, if he recalled correctly.

Inwardly he groaned and dread welled up inside him. He hated these things where he was displayed for all to see, stared at with faces ranging from horror, fear, and disgust while aghast gasps echoed around him and forever in his ears as accusing fingers pointed at him, taunting him.

That was the worst part of these damn fairs.

Didn't they realize he was just like them? That he understood them more than they knew? Granted, he wasn't able to show them – his primal instincts and nature was the fore-front of his untamed personality – but, deep down inside, he knew he was just like them, a living being capable of speech beyond grunts and growls.

He just didn't know how to show them.

"…_I ask you, my friends, do you believe in myths?_"

Rolling crimson eyes, shoving the age-old sadness that always accompanied his pervious thoughts into the back of his mind; he growled and shifted his position, leaning forward—

The sweetest scent of peaches and vanilla reached his nose then and he stiffened, scarlet eyes rounding as his body hardened in more ways than one. A light layer of perspiration intermingled with the delicious aroma, but his sense of smell was far too powerful and he easily focused on the saccharine scent, groaning in bliss and inhaling deeply. Leaning forward, he ignored the strain on his arms as the shackles clamped around his wrists prevented him from going any further. Concentrating, he detected the stench of wolf as well and growled dangerously, the sudden urge to rut and protect sweeping over him, a wave of possessiveness nearly making him howl in rage. His maleness stood erect in hard in his worn jeans, throbbing and ready.

God…where was it coming from? He wanted more, needed to inhale more of that delectable scent. Growling in frustration, he pulled at his shackles relentlessly, hissing at the pain that lanced through his arms, but unheeding to it as he strained forward. His lips pulled back in a feral snarl and he thrashed around, the thick muscles chording his arms rippling underneath his flesh as he attempted to get the hell out of there and find the object of his desire.

Primal urges rushed to the surface and he snarled heatedly, standing to his full height of an intimidating six foot two and straining forward as much as he could, yanking at the chains with all his might, sweat glistening on his bare chest and stinging the open wounds on his muscled chest. He was like steel beneath his tattered jeans, aching as more of that addicting fragrance assaulted his senses and he growled heatedly in want.

He had to escape. He had to possess that which was creating that delicious scent.

A vicious, deep growl emitted from his chest as a dark snarl pulled his lips back once more, revealing sharp, dangerous fangs. Crimson eyes with a slit of blue in the middle narrowed in determination, something undecipherable glinting across them.

"…_very _creature_ that dwells within your nightmares_…"

His muscles tensed, his fingers tipped with deadly claws flexed and his heart pounded. Wait for it…

"…man…half_-monster!_"

The curtain dropped and he roared as his eyes zeroed in on the scent.

_His bitch_.

The chains snapped.

**-X-**

I seem to have a death wish with ending with all these cliffies, don't I?

God, I'm bad. XD

Well, that's chapter two. I know it's short, it's about the same length as the first chapter, but after this they will most likely become longer. I can't say when my next update will be, though, so I ask you to please be patient. I have four other stories to focus on as well, mind you.

Just a little background on our favorite demon, here. I intend to portray him in this fiction as his demon self, obviously, however he can still understand what is being said to him and know what is going on around him. He can't speak, not yet anyway, and I want to pull him off as coherent yet still wild in nature. His primal instincts are at the forefront of his mind and that is what he acts upon. I hope I achieved this goal. Don't worry; more will be given in greater detail in later chapters so that you can understand a little bit more on how he acts and such.

Next chapter…the plot thickens!

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover Untamed  
Chapter three**

Somebody in the audience was screaming and it took Kagome a minute to realize that it was her.

Because whatever it was that was trapped within that cage was staring directly at her with deep crimson eyes and she didn't like the look she saw in them.

And then her heart nearly stopped when the seemingly thick chains restraining him snapped and all hell broke loose.

It was utter chaos; people were screaming, running everywhere and tripping over themselves in order to get away unharmed. An alarm had been sounded somewhere, probably a signal for everyone to quickly vacate the fair, and the police were heading toward them, weapons drawn and surrounding the trapped and apparently crazed demon as he flattened himself against the bars and Kagome could have sworn he was trying to get to her, slipping a muscled arm through the gap and reached toward her.

And all through it, Kagome just stared, dread gripping her heart. She knew she had to get out of there and do the sensible thing by running away in to safety like everybody else. But her feet just wouldn't move; Kagome was rooted to the ground, frozen in fear while her heart pounded wildly in her chest and her skin erupted in gooseflesh. Vaguely she was aware of a clawed hand grasping her arm and a deep voice registered in her ears.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted in worry, tugging at her arm and trying to get her attention but Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of…the _animal_ behind those bars, staring at him with wide, mocha eyes. The demon was thrashing wildly in his cage now, his now freed hands grasping the bars and pulling with all his might.

His red eyes never left hers.

"Kagome, we gotta get outta here!" her boyfriend tried again, concern etched clearly in his face. Why wasn't she moving? "Baby, c'mon! That cage isn't strong enough to hold him, we gotta split, _pronto!_" Kouga grasped her hand and without waiting for an answer dragged her out of the crazed crowd and away from the danger.

Furious at seeing his bitch being taken away from him by that wolf, the demon roared in outrage and, ignoring the warning shouts from the men in blue and the weapons pointed at him, he raised his arm, crooked his fingers, extended his claws—

And sliced cleanly through the metal bars that constructed his hated cage.

Kagome flinched when she heard several gunshots echoing behind her and a choked sob escaped her mouth as they blended in with the frantic crowd escaping toward the exit. She tripped numerous times and she knew she'd be bruised from getting shoved at and practically run over but Kouga plowed on, his grasp on her hand firm as he continued to push their way to safety.

The tears escaped and she tried to ignore the shrieks of agony that weren't quite drowned out by the chaos of the fair as everybody flocked toward the exit, desperate and not caring about anybody else as long as they were safe and away from the apparently bloodthirsty and crazy demon.

He was coming for her. She knew it.

Both hands covered in blood, his chest smeared with it and his lips pulled back in a feral snarl, he stared down at the motionless bodies before him, panting slightly as a glint of satisfaction flashed before his ruby eyes. Now that those damn uniforms were out of the way…

An ear flicked and he turned his gaze toward the fleeing sea of people. Even through the shrieks of terror, the crying, the calls for help and the shrill sound of sirens piercing the air, he heard it loud and clear.

A sob, soft and choked and clear as day to him.

He growled and narrowed his eyes, his bloodied hands clenching into tight fists. His bitch was in distress and that fucking wolf was taking her _away_ from him.

He would enjoy shoving his hand through his gut and pulling out his innards.

With a dark snarl, he bunched his leg muscles, preparing to launch after his bitch—

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Freezing, the demon slowly turned scarlet eyes toward the loathed man and growled lowly, his claws flexing. He was finally free. Nothing was stopping him from tearing The Ring Leader apart now.

Standing but a few feet away, not looking the least bit concerned and standing calmly among the pandemonium, The Ring Leader's gaze narrowed as if he could sense what he was thinking. "You can't escape me, Inuyasha. I will find you and you _will_ pay."

Snarling, the demon charged, deadly claws raised for the killing blow—

But then The Ring Leader disappeared in a small puff of purple smoke and as he stumbled through it, the stuff burned his lungs and made his eyes water. Miasma, he realized with a deadly growl.

No matter. He'd get to him eventually; right now he needed to find his bitch and make sure she was okay and unharmed.

With a snort, he shook his head of silver hair, cracked his neck, and then took off without another thought, expertly weaving through the dense crowd and toward the sweet scent of peaches and vanilla. The fragrance was dulled by the odor of fear and piss, but he could still detect it with his powerful sense of smell. He was dismayed to realize the stench of wolf was still intermingled with it, but that problem would soon be rectified and replaced with his own.

The smallest of smiles graced his rough features at the thought of that. He couldn't wait to get his bitch alone.

A flash of dark hair and long legs caught his vision and he roared in triumph, ignoring the screams of fear and jumping over the majority of the crowd to get to his female faster and without the hindrance of humans getting in his way.

Kagome's legs were burning and her lungs begged for more air but her boyfriend was relentless, shoving people out of his way and this time Kagome didn't bother apologizing. She didn't even think she could with the way she was breathing right now, hard and struggling for her next breath. Kouga was going way too fast for her but she understood his urgency; they were in immense danger and he was only doing the appropriate thing; get the hell outta Dodge and _fast._

But still, what she wouldn't give for a glass of nice cold water—

She was suddenly grabbed roughly from behind and yanked out of Kouga's grasp and Kagome screamed in terror as she was pulled back into a hard and naked chest, the sight of bloody and clawed hands pressing against her belly draining the color from her face right before she fainted and went limp in his arms, Kouga's frantic call of her name the last thing she heard.

She was so small in his arms, so frail and beautiful and soft and _fuck_, she smelled good… Cradling her protectively against his chest, he sighed in relief, relaxed now and glad to finally have her where she belonged, and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent and smelling peaches, vanilla and sweat. A wave of lust swept through him and he hardened again, but forced himself to calm down. His bitch was unconscious and he needed to get her someplace safe where it was quiet and they wouldn't be disturbed.

Tightening his grasp, he lifted his crimson gaze and instantly growled as his eyes connected with angry blue. He growled and pulled her tighter against him, backing away from what he perceived as a threat to him and his female. The wolf shit from earlier was trembling in rage and his hard cobalt eyes glared daggers at him but he was unfazed.

"Let her go, you fucking mindless bastard," the wolf demon growled and took a cautious step forward, afraid something would happen to his girlfriend if he acted too fast. Obviously this demon was intent on kidnapping Kagome, for reason unknown to him, but Kouga had every intention of stopping him and getting Kagome back into safe hands. Mainly his own.

The demon snarled at him and backed away some more, the limp form of the woman in his arms pulled tightly against his chest, protecting her from the threat. Nobody dared touch what was his and he'd be damned if he let some smelly wolf shit take his bitch away from him.

More sirens, getting closer this time, pierced the air and his ears flattened against his head. They needed to get out of here and quick before more uniforms showed up and tried to stop him again.

With a hard, purposeful glare toward the persistent wolf, he tightened his grip on the delicate woman in his arms, tensed his muscles then jumped up into the air without a second thought, leaving the noise and chaos far, far behind.

**-X-**

Kagome awoke to find herself cocooned in warmth and with a throbbing headache. She groaned and winced, shifting around and stretching out her sore legs. Her throat felt dry and parched, her lips cracked and her tongue felt thick and heavy. God, she felt like she ran a marathon with no water to keep her hydrated. In short, she felt like shit.

Thing was, though, she couldn't exactly remember _why_ she was feeling thusly.

Until something hard, heavy and warm draped across her stomach and Kagome blanched as she stared down at the arm secured tightly around her and everything came back to her in a dizzying rush. Fear instantly seized her heart and she stiffened, realizing that she was in _quite _the compromising position; they were in some kind of wooded area, judging by how many trees surrounded them, and most likely far, far away from the fair and she was pressed flush against the demon, his hard body unresisting and warm and…vibrating?

Frowning, Kagome's muscles involuntarily relaxed as she felt a somewhat soothing rumble against her back, the feeling equivalent to a massage and making her settle down a bit. Although her betraying body melted back against him, Kagome was still on guard and she stiffened again when she felt something cold against the back of her neck followed by a few sniffing noises. Was he smelling her? Completely perplexed, Kagome sucked in a breath and waited for his next move, biting her lip and praying he wouldn't hurt her.

The second his female had stirred in his arms he was on alert and relieved that she was awake now. Securing her against him with a muscled arm, he frowned at the scent of fear that reached his nose and his ears drooped. He didn't want her afraid of him; she should never be afraid of him because he would never hurt her. Didn't she know that?

Emitting a soothing rumble in his chest intended to calm down his bitch, he was slightly mollified when she relaxed against him but the odor of fear still tainted her scent and he whined softly, bending to put his nose to her neck and gently sniffed the flesh there, releasing a sigh as her delicious scent invaded his senses again. He wasn't surprised when he stirred beneath his jeans, but he forced himself to calm down; he didn't want to frighten her even more. First he had to let her know that he would never harm her in anyway and that she was the safest she could possibly be while in his presence.

Holding her breath, Kagome waited for him to do something, anything to alert her as to what his plans with her were. What did he want with her? Maybe she looked like someone he previously knew and he mistook her? God, but she was confused and all she wanted was to go home, take a nice long, hot bath and maybe snuggle up with Kouga—

Oh God, Kouga. Was he alright? He was probably worried sick about her and Kagome felt terrible for just now thinking about him. Her boyfriend was probably doing everything he could to get her back, and he she was, trapped against to some crazy demon who kidnapped her, melting into a puddle of goo in his lap from that soothing rumble against her back and why the hell was he sniffing her like that?! Kagome squirmed around and fought against the giggles that threatened to escape. Dammit, but that tickled!

His female squirmed around in his lap and he grinned – he still knew how to work the muscles in his mouth after all – pressing his nose against her neck and glad that the fear laced in with her scent was gradually faded away and being replaced with confusion. Well, at least now she wasn't afraid; he didn't know how much longer he could deal with that. Reluctantly withdrawing his nose from her warm skin, he leaned back against the tree he'd sat against and turned her around in his arms, pleased to see her face flushed and her beautiful eyes, wide and innocent and alluring, staring at him in apparent confusion. Her lips were full and pink, begging to be kissed and he wanted nothing more than to taste them. It was the first time he had seen her face up close, and he found himself drinking in the sight of her greedily, his crimson eyes taking her in and imprinting the image of her face in his brain forever.

Kagome, thinking now that he probably wasn't going to hurt her – otherwise she was sure he would have done so by now – gazed at him in cautious interest and confusion, willing her heart to calm. Up close, he…didn't really look all that scary, did he? She studied the jagged purple streaks slashed across each of his defined cheeks and turned her attention to the deep scarlet eyes staring at her in awe. She blinked in puzzlement at that, but deemed it unimportant at the moment. His eyes… With a pool of crimson surrounding surprisingly clear blue pupils, she wondered at the soft look in them and the way they stared at her, rapt and unblinking.

"…You're not scary at all…are you?" she whispered and his heart leapt in his chest. It was the first time he had heard her speak and her voice was like bells in his ears, soft and melodious and he wanted to her speak again. He rumbled and tilted his head, studying her closely, waiting.

A small frown marred Kagome's features at his curious behavior and bit her lip. He kind of looked like a lost puppy with his head tilted like that and his ears… Blinking, Kagome openly stared at the twin fuzzy appendages on his head, her fingers suddenly itching to touch them. They looked so soft, so cute and they twitched under her gaze, causing a soft giggle to bubble forth.

Aforementioned ears took in the sound greedily and his heart swelled for the woman in his lap. She was staring at his ears, he realized, and far be it for him to deny her what his bitch wanted. With a small grunt, he bowed his head and moved his hands to her tiny waist, loving the way she fit against him.

Kagome gasped when his head suddenly bowed and his ears were right in front of her, twitching and oh so adorable. Was he…really going to let her? Not about to waste this opportunity, Kagome slowly reached up with a hand and trailed a finger along the delicate appendage, amazed at the softness.

He shuddered at her touch and closed his eyes, reveling. He was so glad he she wasn't repulsed by his ears and a little confused that she found great interest in them, but he didn't care as long as she kept rubbing them like that… He growled in approval and tightened his hold on her waist, pushing his head into her talented hands. He wanted more of that incredible touch.

Allowing a small smile to grace her features, Kagome indulged him and rubbed the base of the downy ear, firm enough to send shivers down his spine yet gentle so as to not hurt the sensitive appendages. She switched to the other ear and bestowed upon it the same attention as the other received, perfectly content to just sit there and rub this peculiar demon's ears. He really was like a puppy, pushing his ears harder into her hand and if she didn't know any better, Kagome could have sworn she heard him purring.

_He _is_ a dog-demon…right?_ She asked herself silently and scratched lightly at the base of his right ear. The young woman laughed again when he whined and tilted his head father into her touch_. Definitely not scary._

"You're just an overgrown puppy, aren't you?" she asked him and received a sigh in response. She dropped her hand reluctantly and released a sigh of her own, now positive that his demon would cause her no harm. In fact, although she hadn't a clue why, she suspected he would protect her from any harm at all.

Content with the all too brief ear rub, he sighed heavily and leaned back against the tree, staring down at the delicate woman in his lap and wondering what her name was. What had that wolf shit called her? K'ome? Ka…gome? His ears perked. That was it!

"K…g…me," he growled and frowned at the raspy sound of his voice. It had mostly like been years since he had actually spoken, and he was dismayed to realize that he couldn't remember how. But dammit, he was going to try. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Ka…go…."

Said woman's eyes grew round and she gasped, a hand flying up to her heart. "My…my name. That's my name," she breathed, truly awed by this amazing creature. He was one surprise after another, wasn't he? Smiling, Kagome encouraged him, slowly enunciating the word. "Ka-go-me. You almost have it. Try again."

Swallowing thickly, he nodded and sucked in a breath. "Kag…ome. Kagome." His voice was still a bit rough, but he was sure it would return to normal after a while.

Kagome beamed and clapped her hands one. "You did it! Great job." She titled her head, her smile softening. "Do you have a name?"

The demon blinked and frowned. What was it that his master had always called him? Inu…something…

"_You can't escape me, Inuyasha. I will find you and you _will_ pay."_

Inuyasha. That had to be it. Swallowing a few times to wet his throat, the demon named Inuyasha answered her, "Am…Inuy-yasha. Inuyasha."

He was blessed with a smile and his heart melted. "Inuyasha? That's uncommon, but still as interesting as you are. Well, Inuyasha, it's, um…nice to meet you." She frowned. Somehow that didn't sound quite right…

The smile he gave her made her heart do funny things in her chest and she actually had the good grace to blush. Good lord, but that smile… He looked so incredibly happy at that moment that Kagome silently vowed that she would do anything it took for him to smile like that more often.

Completely at ease with him now, Kagome returned his smile and Inuyasha fell hard.

He finally found his reason to smile again.

**-X-**

2:25 in the morning, and I have to get up tomorrow at 7:00 for work. Erk. x.X

Chapter three, folks. If you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, lemme know so I can go back and fix them. I tend to do that a lot when it's this late. And now, bedtime.

**Note:** If any of you guys had read _In His Eyes_ by **InuGrrrl**, this plot is similar, but definitely not the same. Everyone has their own twists and turns, and I am no different.

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lover Untamed  
Chapter four**

Kouga was _furious._

Still standing amid the chaos that was once The Yukhanza Fair, the wolf-demon growled lowly, glaring in the general direction in which How dare that low-down, good for nothing, two-bit insane demon _thing_ steal his woman away from him! Don't get him wrong, he was doubly concerned for his woman – who knows what that thing was doing to her! – but the fact that it dared take away what was his was a damned ballsy move when it came to him and he wasn't about to tolerate that.

_At. All._

Fisting his hands tightly at his sides, electric blue eyes hard and narrowed in determination, Kouga growled lowly in his chest and roughly shoved his way through the still escaping sea of people fleeing toward the exit, fighting against the persistent flow of the crowd.

However he didn't get very far because a man suddenly appeared before him, blocking his way, and the wolf instantly recognized him as The Ring Leader.

"You," he began and visibly trembled in anger. "Why are you just fucking _standing_ there?! Your fucking crazyass _pet_ made off with my woman, god dammit! You should be out there looking for it, you goddamn son of a cocksucking bitch!" His shout was nearly drowned out by the frantic screams of the people surrounding them but Onigumo heard it just the same.

Unflinching against the wolf's apparent anger, The Ring Leader just stared at him, cool and collected amidst the pandemonium all around them, and that just fueled Kouga's fury even more. With a mighty roar, Kouga raised a hard fist and prepared to bring down upon the fucker's head when four words halted his attack instantaneously.

"I can find them."

With a grunt Kouga stopped his forward momentum and eyed the man suspiciously, his lip pulling back in distrustful snarl. "What makes you think I'll believe that? You could be just saying that to save your worthless hide," he growled, flexing his claws meaningfully.

Onigumo's gaze sharpened. "And why shouldn't I. That demon is my 'pet', as you so eloquently put it, so therefore it should be no problem for me to find him. After all," Something sinister flashed before his crimson eyes. "Pets are to be leashed at all times outdoors and its location known."

"Then why the fuck is _yours_ romping around out there _right now_ with _my woman?_" Kouga countered, reluctant to agree. Why should be believe a common carnie?

Patience wearing thing, The Ring Leader growled in annoyance and glared at him. "You twit. Did you think those shackles were just for show? Inuyasha could easily tear you apart limb from limb in his current state and those chains were designed with him in mind to contain his strength. I'll be having a chat with the manufacturer, that's for sure," he muttered darkly.

Kouga frowned. "Inuyasha…?"

Onigumo waved a hand dismissively. "The demon's name, it came with him when I found him."

"Found—?"

"Enough questions," he barked and abruptly turned around. "Follow me and everything shall be explained." Without a backwards glance The Ring Leader disappeared and Kouga was forced to follow lest he lose him in the chaotic crowd.

**-X-**

Kagome was in a pickle that she wasn't sure how she got into in the first place. Not only was she in the middle of some random forest in God knows _what _part of Japan with an infatuated demon named Inuyasha for company, she was currently sitting in that aforementioned demon's lap for he refused to her let go for more than three point two seconds. True, she was getting used to his rather spontaneous urges to crush her to him and bury his nose in her hair, but she was getting a bit of a backache and it was almost completely dark out. How long had they been there? Kouga must be insane with panic and worry by now and Kagome knew he could get very rash when if something happened to her.

Not to mention her parents had to know about the kidnapping by now as well. It had to be big enough news to give the news companies an orgasm so naturally it was probably already all over town. She winced. Hopefully she'd be able to put that off for while. First she had a more pressing matter to attend to.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome wrinkled her nose and tired to escape from his grasp not for the first time that night, only to be met with his arm around her waist tightening and a soft growling sound emitting behind her. She huffed in annoyance. Dammit, but she wanted to _stand_. Her legs were starting to cramp rather painfully.

With a silent prayer to the heavens, Kagome sucked in a breath and began in her most comforting voice, "Inuyasha, could you please let me up? My legs are beginning to hurt and it's been a while… I'm sure somebody would have found us by now if that's what you're worried about." It was a stab in the dark, but Kagome was almost desperate. She hoped she'd still be able to walk after sitting in such an awkward position for so long.

Inuyasha frowned and grumbled, reluctant to release the pleasant weight in the form of his female in his lap. She was warm, smelled delicious, and was a constant reminder that life wouldn't be so lonely now and he finally, after so many long years, had a reason to be happy again.

"Stay," he implored verbally and nuzzled her neck affectionately, resisting the urge to dart out his tongue and sample the sweet smelling flesh. He had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate that right now.

Kagome bit her lip and tried again. "Please? I'm really starting to hurt and I'm hungry. Wouldn't you like something to eat?"

Kagome silently cheered as his grip loosened and he sat back begrudgingly. The thought of food hadn't even appealed to him, but when she said that he was causing her discomfort, his reaction was instantaneous. He never wanted to cause his mate pain or discomfort. He would protect her to the ends of the earth and to the very day that he died.

He smiled to himself, hoping that day was a very long time in coming. Inuyasha was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her.

The warmth left his lap and he bit back a dissatisfied whine but he couldn't stop the way his ears dropped in disappointment. He wanted her back where she belonged; in his arms.

With a groan, Kagome braced her hands on the small of her back and arched backwards, closing her eyes and hearing several satisfying pops. "Mmm…much better," she smiled and proceeded to stretch her legs, either ignoring or unaware of the pair of intense scarlet eyes that tracked her every sensuous movement.

Inuyasha swallowed thickly and dug his claws into the soft ground underneath him, his eyes never leaving the absolutely gorgeous and enticing body of his bitch. God, did she even know what she looked like to him right then? Flexing her lithe body like that, throwing her head back and tossing long ebony tresses of silk behind her, eyes closed and a soft, pleasurable smile gracing her smooth features…

Unpredictably, he hardened and squelched a groan; there was no need to frighten her off with strange noises. Inhaling sharply and swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Inuyasha bowed his head and resolutely stared at the ground, but it did nothing to hide the scent still emitting from her.

Of three things he was absolutely sure of now; she was definitely destined to be his mate because he doubted he'd react this way around any other woman. Two, they really did need to get a move on before that damned wolf comes looking for them. And three…

She really needed to stop stretching like that otherwise he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to contain himself. His female was so beautiful, and he…

…Felt like a dirty old man with the thoughts he was having about her. He inwardly cringed. He didn't even want to imagine what her reaction would be if she ever found out just what exactly he imagined them doing. She was a stubborn one, his bitch, and a temper that nearly rivaled his own. And he could tell all this simply by the determined glint in her eye every time she'd tried to escape his embrace and her annoyed huff every time she failed.

They were perfect for each other, he thought with a tiny smile, his pervious thoughts momentarily forgotten.

"Oh, Inuyasha!"

Her startled exclamation interrupted his silent musings and he blinked, lifting his head to stare at her with a raised brow. Kagome was staring at him aghast, her face slightly pale and a hand fluttering over her mouth. Alert, Inuyasha straightened against the tree, not liking the color of her face. "Kagome?" he asked, uncertain. His voice was still scratchy from years of unuse, but given time and it would be as good as new, he was sure.

Wordlessly, she knelt in front of him and reached out with a hand toward his still bloody chest, the stuff having dried crusting over on his flesh. Inuyasha frowned deeper and looked down at the hand on his chest. What was she so worried about? However happy it made him that she worried over him, none of it was his own so her concern was unnecessary.

Relieved that that was all she was worried about, Inuyasha relaxed and placed a large clawed hand over her own, enjoying the way her cheeks heated slightly and her wide chocolate eyes met his. "It's…not mine," he supplied shortly, struggling for just a second, and offered a small smile. He was touched by her concern over him and his feelings for her grew. Maybe…maybe it was possible for her to love him, too.

At this, Kagome visibly relaxed however she was a small frown marred her features and he reached up to smooth it away with his fingers, careful of his talons. She flicked her gaze back up to his, her flush darkening. "But still, that can't be comfortable." She grimaced at the dried blood crusting over his taut flesh, hesitating a minute before making her decision.

Admittedly a very stupid one, but what other choice did she have?

Sucking in a breath, Kagome nodded to herself and caught his gaze again. "I think…we should head back to my place," she remarked though she still looked a bit uncertain. "We can't stay out here all night, and you need to be washed up. We can't have you attracting flies and…unwanted animals," she half-joked, staring off into the dark woods and biting her lip.

Inuyasha, hearing the unsaid words and detecting a slight flash of uncertainty in her eye with his enhanced eyesight, leaned forward and suddenly cupped her head in his heads, directing her gaze back to his, ignoring her light gasp of surprise. "I'll protect you," he stated firmly, passionately and tenderly stroked her cheek with a clawed thumb. More than anything she had to understand that he would always protect and provide for her. She was his mate now, and he'd do anything to keep her safe.

Flushing, Kagome stared in wonder at his simply amazing creature before her, bemused at his passionate behavior towards her, yet incredibly touched. They had only just met hours ago and yet he was adamant in his declaration to protect her, refused to have no contact with her for more than a few minutes, and stared at her as if she were his savior, his salvation.

And in a way she was because if it hadn't been for her, he would have never gotten out of that cage.

Her brown eyes softened and she smiled while her blush deepened a little. "I believe you," she said and was surprised to find that she truly and honestly did believe that he would indeed protect her from any and all harm.

Inuyasha smiled and her heart jumped. Clearing her throat, Kagome stood up and automatically offered a hand to help him up as well. "C'mon, we better get going. I'll have to ring up Kouga when we get there—" She either ignored or didn't hear his low growl at the mention of her boyfriend's name, "—and I'll have to lie and say I'm in another city for safety, or something." She sighed; Kagome always hated lying because she knew, as did everyone else, that she was a terrible liar.

Heaving himself to his feet on his own, Inuyasha used the offered hand instead to haul her to his chest and swiftly sweep her off her feet, ignoring her squeak of surprise and cradling her against his chest, kissing her forehead. "Which way?" he rumbled, content to just hold her like this forever.

Cheeks red, Kagome's arms automatically wound around his neck and she sputtered. "Inu-Inuyasha, put me down. I can walk," she insisted however being this close to him had its benefits. She was plenty warm now and her legs were still achy from the cramps, but he didn't need to know that.

"No," he said shortly and started heading toward the faint scents from the fair without an answer, not about to let his bitch walk when her legs were still sore. Inuyasha wasn't stupid; he knew her legs were still achy from the way she had stood up and he didn't want her walking when all it would do was cause her pain.

Kagome frowned, not exactly liking his attitude. "Put me down. I'm fine, really."

He snorted and gave her a skeptical glance. "Keh."

Her blood boiled and she squirmed in his arms, pushing against his bare chest now. "Dammit, put me down—!"

Abruptly Inuyasha growled and dipped his head, snuffling her flesh for a moment before nipping her neck in reprimand. He was the alpha in their relationship, and he wasn't going to tolerate his bitch's disobedience.

Kagome immediately ceased her struggle and went silent in his arms and he grunted, satisfied and continued walking toward their destination, unhurried.

Still shocked that Inuyasha had actually bit her, Kagome huffed and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest while realizing that she wasn't about to be put down anytime soon. She chalked it up as a male pride thing.

Stupid testosterone.

After a while of silent walking, in which Inuyasha had been delicately sniffing every now and then, Kagome broke the silence. "…Aren't I heavy?"

Inuyasha actually chuckled at that and her insides fluttered. "No." To emphasize this point – or to just show off, Kagome couldn't decide – he suddenly and very unexpectedly released his grip on her legs and swept his arm behind his back, flattening his ears at her surprised shriek but then smirking when she scrambled to keep her hold on him so as to not fall, tightening her hold around his neck and wrapping her legs around his abdomen in a purely automatic reaction. His remaining arm was still secured tightly around her waist, proving that he could indeed support her with just one arm. He told himself that her desperate hold to him didn't have any affect on that.

"What—why—how come—that wasn't funny!" Kagome snapped, glaring at the mirthful look on his face and unknowingly tightening her hold on him. It didn't even occur to her that this was her chance to escape and walk on her own.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha smiled in the darkness and leaned forward this time to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, his heart swelling with warmth. He secretly enjoyed the way her cheeks grew red and she averted her gaze, her bottom sticking out in a pout. She was so adorable sometimes. Amused, he effortlessly arranged his female into her original position and he didn't miss her soft sigh of release when she was once more cradled against his chest.

A companionable silence fell over the two after that, only speaking to give him directions to her apartment once they emerged from the woods. Kagome was impressed how he easily found her home without a single question, and when she asked about it, he simply shrugged and tapped his nose after he'd put her down outside the apartment complex.

At the moment they were standing before her door and Kagome, grateful that they had not run into anybody on the way up, was having a hard time fitting her apartment key into the lock. She could feel Inuyasha's body heat from his distracting proximity at her back, warming her skin and sending her heart to go pitter-patter in her chest. Dammit, but did he have to be so _close?_

As if sensing her thoughts, the demon in question sighed and stepped closer to her, bending his head to nuzzle her neck and Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Strangely, that was the moment she finally managed to unlock her door.

Quickly she opened the door and ushered him inside her dark apartment, shutting the door and locking it behind her before shucking her shoes. She released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Finally they were in the safety of her home and no one was the wiser.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying to get drunk on her scent. It surrounded him everywhere and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and reveling in her delicious aroma.

Flicking on the light switch, Kagome glanced around and found her new demon friend looking around curiously, his head canted to one side and his ears flicking atop his head like mini radars. She couldn't contain the giggle that escaped and watched as an ear flicked in her direction before crimson eyes turned toward her, one eyebrow cocked.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nothing. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and led him to her bathroom, where she tossed him a pink towel and motioned to his tattered and unsalvageable jeans. "Lose 'em." She turned her back politely, blushing at her boldness and started the shower for him.

Inuyasha blinked, stared down at the only thing he owned, and shrugged before doing as she said and removing them from his person, not at all concerned about his nudity. He wasn't expecting the embarrassed squeak when she turned back around to face him and wondered why her face got all red and her eyes looked anywhere but at him. He frowned. Did she not like what she saw?

A second later told him that he was very wrong indeed about his assumption as her scent wafted to his nose and his eyes widened, a certain part of his anatomy instantly reacting. A smirk slowly made its way onto his features; his bitch liked what she saw, did she?

Which was just as well. If she reacted that way to any other male, he'd have to kill the poor bastard.

Blushing darkly, wondering if her face rivaled a tomato by now, Kagome fought against the urge to turn her head and gawk at the hard manliness that was Inuyasha. She'd only gotten a glimpse of him, but, merciful heavens, was he built! Thick, muscular thighs, a hard and ribbed abdomen and a smooth, toned chest. Of course she'd had plenty of chances to ogle his chest before since he was shirtless, but she had refrained out of shyness and respect.

Boy, she was regretting that now.

"Um, uh, the-the water should be warm enough," she told him, still looking at the floor and twisting her hands together nervously. "There are some extra towels by the sink and, um…well, I'll just…be out there…" Somehow she made her way to the door without once looking up, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Inuyasha watched her go, amusement shining in his crimson eyes, before heaving a sigh and stepping into the shower. Back when he'd still had that bastard for a master, he'd been allowed on rare occurrences to use the shower, but only for brief amounts of time. Now…now, he could spend however long he wanted.

He grabbed the knob and cranked the heat all the way up.

**-X-**

Out in the living room, Kagome released the breath in her lungs in a loud exhale, her face flaming as she slumped down on the couch and pressed a hand to her chest, above her racing heart. What was happening to her? Inuyasha was evoking so many emotions within her and she was so confused. He made her angry, happy, sad, frustrated, surprised…

_Desired._

Her blush darkened and she swallowed thickly, biting her bottom lip nervously. God…she hadn't felt truly wanted ever since…ever since she started dating Kouga. With Inuyasha, with just a glance he could make her a sputtering and blushing fool, stumbling over her words and creating strange sensations in her lower belly, a not so unpleasant warmth that pooled in the pit of her stomach and a curious flutter to her heart whenever he smiled at her.

Come to think of it…her boyfriend hadn't made her feel so…alive and wanted in a very long time. Not since the first year of their relationship, anyway.

Kagome frowned, mulling it over briefly before a rather large yawn interrupted her and she found herself lying down on her plush couch – a house warming give from her mother – and closed her eyes. She was so exhausted; today had been rather taxing for her and with reason, too.

She'd rest her eyes for a bit until Inuyasha was finished showering before going to take her own then heading to bed. The couch, thankfully, could be pulled out into a bed for her guest to sleep on, so his sleeping arrangements were taken care of.

Tomorrow she'd call Kouga; right now all she wanted to do was rest…

**-X-**

Feeling much better now that he was cleaned and not smelling of dried blood and sweat anymore, Inuyasha emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a smile on his face, towel drying his hair. He didn't want to put his bloody and tattered jeans back; they'd just make him feel dirty again and they brought back too many unpleasant memories. No; he much more preferred to walk around nude so that he could feel free and unhindered.

And of course to see Kagome's reaction. That wasn't something to be missed.

Following her scent into a spacious living area, he found her on a cream colored couch; sound asleep with an arm tossed over her head and the other laying over her flat tummy. He watched her for a few more minutes in silence, admiring the way she looked so peaceful and at ease while asleep before heading back over to the door, flipping the light switch off, and ambling back to his female.

Carefully, so as to not wake her, he effortlessly picked her up and eased himself down onto the soft cushions, stretching out and positioning her so that she lie on top of him, her head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped protectively around her tiny frame. She stirred slightly, shifting around and winding an arm around his neck before settling down again with a soft sigh. He smiled warmly and, spying a blanket draped across the back of the couch, he yanked it off and covered them both before heaving a deep, content sigh and joining his mate in the most peaceful slumber he'd had in years.

**-X-**

**Kara** – Stop guessing what happens, dammit. That's the second time! Damn, am I that predicable? Grr… -pout-

I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as I was the others, but I guess it'll have to do. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. …Kinda. I struggled a little in the middle. -_-

I really wanna emphasize this, guys; in this fic, Inuyasha _thinks_ coherently but does not _act_ like a normal human – or demon being. Like I said before, his primal instincts come first, and gradually his real nature – the one we all know and love – will be revealed as the story progresses. He's already staring to shine through – he said his favorite word! =D

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lover Untamed  
Chapter five**

Onigumo was decidedly grateful that the chaos that had once been the Yukhanza Fair was dying down because the beginnings of a massive headache were clawing at his temples, threatening to break through and overwhelm his senses unless he didn't get some drugs into his system. Quickly.

A dark scowl twisted his pale features as he stalked toward his respective carnie's tent, nearly yanking the entrance flap right off from the palpable anger that was coming off of him in waves. Shrugging off his sweltering overcoat and tossing it somewhere behind him along with his top hat, The Ring Leader headed straight for his travel bag and rummaged around before pulling out a small white bottle. A gentle breeze from behind signaled the wolf had joined him and ignoring him for the moment Onigumo uncapped the bottle and swallowed the pills that landed in his palm.

Cobalt blue eyes watched intently but silently, lips pressed into a tight line and arms folded tensely across his chest. Kouga was on edge, muscles tense and hackles rose. He wanted nothing more than to get the hell outta Dodge and go find Kagome, but this Onigumo freak obviously had some valuable information to share with him concerning his woman and that half-breed filth, and he wanted all the help he could get if it meant getting Kagome back again.

Resolved, Kouga glared hard at the man before him and growled lowly, waiting impatiently for him to start talking.

Sinking down into a hard wooden chair, Onigumo sighed and dropped his head into his hands, yanking half-heartedly at his black locks. God, but what a day from hell this had been. First that stupid half-breed pet of his giving him attitude, then the temperature deciding to rise about five-fucking-hundred degrees, nearly making him have a heat stroke in his ring leader attire, then the hanyou somehow managing to escape his cage and run away with some human wench with a wolf boyfriend who obviously had some possessive issues.

What he wouldn't do for a nice cold beer right about now.

A low, warning growl sounded before him and Onigumo directed his baleful stare toward the impatient wolf youkai. "Shut up. I can't think with that growling of yours."

Kouga snorted but lowered his growl to a low rumble.

Rolling his crimson eyes, Onigumo unclasped the suspenders holding up his slacks and reached for the cooler at his feet. "First off, Onigumo is my carnie name. My real name is Naraku Morikawa and you will address me as such. Understood?" He took a long swig of water from the bottle in his hand.

The wolf demon grunted.

Emptying half the bottle, he set it back down on the counter and stared right at the wolf standing before the entrance, elbows braced on his knees. "Let's cut right to the chase, wolf. My half-breed is romping around somewhere with your bitch and we both want them back, preferably unharmed and as soon as possible, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now discussing this with me." Kouga remained silent as he dragged his bag over to him and dug around before pulling out a cell phone. "I know someone who might be able to find both of them, but she's going to want payment." Naraku glanced askance at the wolf, gauging his reaction.

Kouga's eyes narrowed at The Ring Leader, suspicious. "What kind of payment?"

"I know not. She already owes me a favor but for you it can be anything from money to sexual gratification. You'll most likely find out when you meet her. I never know what the fuck's going on in that brain of hers," Naraku growled and flipped open his phone, scrolling through his contact list.

The wolf youkai grimaced but otherwise didn't comment. If it meant getting back his woman… "Who is she, then?"

Naraku ignored him and held the phone up to his ear. A pause, then something sinister flashed before his eyes. "Kagura. It's time to pay your debt."

**-X-**

_Pain, white hot and searing lanced through his beaten, bloody body and tearing a truly agonized scream from his raw throat. A river of crimson gushed out of the fresh wound to join the thick coat of blood running down his bare chest and abdomen to seep into the ever-growing pool of blood surrounding his kneeling form._

_Gasping for breath, hating himself for showing weakness, the bloodied figure slumped forward, the only thing preventing him from falling face first into his own blood the steel shackles clamped tightly around his raw wrists. Head bowed, blood dripping from his mouth and spattering onto his taut thighs, he gnashed his teeth together, trembling from head to foot as his rapidly beating heart pumped more of his life's source out of him – much to the pleasure of the dark haired man that stood before him, holding the cause of his pain tightly in his hand._

_A dark, lethal growl trickled out between cracked lips and sharp fangs snapped at the man in a dangerous move that could very well end his life._

_But The Ring Leader wasn't that nice, was he._

_The aforementioned man's sinister scarlet gaze narrowed, his hand tightening on black leather._

_A loud crack of a whip echoed in the dark room followed by another scream of pain._

_"Know your place, filthy half-breed," The Ring Leader sneered and brought the leather down again, a twisted sort of pleasure welling as a bloody line appeared on his previously unmarred shoulder._

_A grunt this time, having no breath to express his agony in another hoarse scream._

_Naraku was unfazed. "Consider this a mere preview for what is to come should you disobey me again."_

_The whip came down again and again and again, carving fresh slices onto his bloody flesh or reopening a previous wound, going deeper, harder, forever scarring him…but not in the physical sense._

_Black dots were starting to invade his vision and had it not been for his half-demon status, Inuyasha knew he would have died long ago from severe blood loss. But because of what he was, The Ring Leader continued his merciless punishment, knowing his pet would last much longer than a normal human._

_And not for the first time in his miserable life – and probably not the last – Inuyasha wished that he was a normal human being so that he would cease to exist and he wouldn't have to endure this excruciating pain, this torture any longer._

_The leather came down again and a crimson slash appeared on his left cheek, blood already oozing out and leaving a warm, grotesque trail down his neck to his mangled chest. He gasped and choked on the blood that welled in his throat._

_How many times now had he tried to end his own life? Had taken his claws, put them to his throat and pressed the deadly tips into his flesh?_

_Probably about just as many times as he'd coward out at the last second, increasing his self-loathing and cursing himself._

_He hated how he longed for death…_

_Yet, feared it._

_The whip cracked right in front of his face, drawing his attention from his musings back to the sadistic gaze of The Ring Leader._

_Thinly veiled hatred and disgust twisted Naraku's pale features and his voice was like a poisonous wine, deadly and smooth all at once and making Inuyasha's skin crawl._

_"What do you say, half-breed?" he snapped, the leather in his hand creaking as he tightened his grip in a not so subtle warning to start talking._

_Breathing hard and glaring with all the hatred he could muster at his despicable master, Inuyasha growled and spat his own blood at his feet as a silent rejection._

_Anger boiled his blood and Naraku snarled at the vermin, his eyes narrowed into thin slits of murderous red._

_Inuyasha didn't know how it happened. He saw Naraku's hand move and the next thing he knew the leather whip was wound tightly around his bloody neck, biting into the tender flesh as he yanked on the handle and forced the hanyou's head and amber gaze upward._

_As expected the half-breed glared up at him in defiance, his golden gaze fierce and unwavering._

_The Ring Leader growled and resisted the urge to snap the bastard's neck. "_Say it,_" he demanded fiercely._

_Even through Inuyasha's wind pop was being crushed from the pressure on his neck, he still managed to choke out two, hate-filled words._

_"Fuck you."_

_The taste of blood, then darkness prevailed._

**-X-**

The sound of his own hard breathing woke him up and Inuyasha's eyes shot open, wide and panicked as he frantically looked around, the warm weight on top of him momentarily forgotten. Cold sweat covered his skin in a light layer and he swallowed compulsively, his mouth like sandpaper and his tongue feeling swollen and heavy.

Jesus…what a nightmare _that_ had been. Inuyasha frowned and unconsciously tightened his grip on the pleasant weight atop him. Wait…no, not a nightmare. A memory, one from way back…when that fucking Naraku bastard first caught him and forced him to submit. A growl trickled from between his lips as he glared at something only he could see. God, how he had loathed the man at that moment. Thinking back on it now, Inuyasha was proud that he never submitted to him, proud that he had lost consciousness not because he gave up, but because of the lack of air getting to his longs.

Even now he reveled the look of complete rage on The Ring Leader's face before everything went black.

Warm breath fluttered against his neck and Inuyasha blinked his vision back into focus, frowning in confusion for a millisecond before realizing that his mate was lying on top of him, fast asleep and she was safe and warm in his arms. Immediately his features softened and he smiled, leaning forward to bury his nose in her hair and inhale deeply. God, she smelled delicious and probably tasted even better.

That particular thought had a certain part of his anatomy responding and he growled lowly, closing his eyes and absently slipping his hand under her shirt and running it up the length of her smooth back. His female murmured and shifted in his embrace, bending her knee so that it hugged his hip. The movement brought her hips closer to his and he shuddered in barely suppressed want.

Ears flattening against his head, Inuyasha swallowed hard and flexed the hand that was splayed between her shoulder blades. Her skin was sticky from dried sweat and it was hot beneath his hand but he didn't move it as his other clawed appendage migrated to her hip and squeezed possessively. Her hot breath on his neck was making his skin tingle and his body hardening, his muscles trembling as he forced himself to stay still and not take advantage of his slumbering mate like he desperately wanted to.

Jesus, even in her damn _sleep_ his female was seducing him!

Breathing hard, and not because of the trapped heat between them, Inuyasha gritted his teeth and viciously held back the urge to wake her up in a rather unique way that she probably wouldn't appreciate.

**-X-**

Feeling as if she were in a sauna with a thousand other bodies pressing against her, Kagome slowly drifted from the land of nod and into a sluggish wakefulness, her vision bleary and her face coated in a light layer of sweat. _It's hot…_ she thought and lifted her head, her cheek sticking to whatever sticky surface it was laying upon. Which happened to look like human flesh. Male human flesh.

Kagome blinked and stared down at the very male chest her cheek had been lying on judging by the red spot inches from her face. And then her pillow shifted and mocha eyes widened before snapping up to gaze at Inuyasha's face and she wondered why he looked like he was in pain.

Instantly concerned and ignoring just why she was sprawled out on top of her half-demon guest, Kagome sat up and leaned in close, a frown of worry etched onto her features as a hand rose to touch his cheek. "Inuyasha? Are you all right? Are you in pain?"

Aware that his bitch was awake now and talking to him, hazy sunset eyes slowly cracked open to stare into the concerned face of Kagome and his heart swelled with adoration. Was the concern for him endless? Swallowing thickly and managing a weak smile, Inuyasha reached up and brushed a damp strand of ebony away from her face, not missing the way her already flushed cheeks darkened in color. "M'fine," he husked, brushing his thumb across the sweat slicked skin of her forehead and down to her cheek.

Kagome's chocolate eyes widened a fraction, his fingers feeling hot against her flushed skin. "O…okay." Even as she said this she couldn't bring herself to move, to stop staring into those fathomless scarlet eyes, her heart skipping a beat at the emotions she found swimming in them._ It can't be…_

"K'gome…" he mumbled and released a sigh, his breath making her lips tingle.

It was then that she realized just how close they were exactly and she squeaked, suddenly sitting up and staring down at the very naked and now confused Inuyasha. "I—uh—I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I—how did I—" Her eyes rounded for the second time. "Ohmigod, you're naked!" Scrambling to get off of him, she heard him grunt before she suddenly found herself laying on the floor on her back, the blanket that was usually thrown across the back of her couch cushioning her fall. _What's it doing on the floor…?_ Was a wayward thought as she stared at the ceiling, blinking.

Then she was looking up into Inuyasha's face as he leaned over the couch, amusement shining in his ruby gaze as he stared down at her. "Kagome?" he questioned, his head cocked to the side in a very dog-like manner that made said woman want to giggle insanely for the next ten minutes or so.

She blinked again, caught a glimpse of a bare behind and flushed all over again before scrambling away from him while simultaneously getting to her feet. She didn't quite know how she accomplished that. "I, er, um, you, uh, _shower!_" She turned tail and zoomed out of the living room and down the hallway.

Inuyasha watched her retreat and heard a door slam shut followed shortly after by running water.

He blinked. What the hell was all _that_ about…?

Fifteen minutes later found Kagome refreshed and significantly calmed down from her embarrassment earlier as she snuck across the hallway to her bedroom in naught but a fluffy white towel. Quickly she dressed into some light sweats and a tank top, brushing out her hair and bunching into a damp and messy bun to get it off her neck.

After that she puttered around her room for a bit, reluctant to exit her private sanctuary and face the very naked half-demon that she knew was out there. She blushed as she recalled the brief glimpse of his bare bottom and without realizing it decidedly declared that it was perfect, round and firm and she wondered how it could feel beneath her hands…

Cinnamon orbs rounding once she realized just what she had imagined, Kagome flushed darkly and dropped her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth, releasing a groan. "Oh, god, I did _not_ just think that!" she groused and forcefully shoved that particular image in the back of her brain where it shall remain for a very, very, very long time. She hoped.

After another quick ten minutes of uselessly tidying up her already clean room, Kagome realized she should probably go out there and play the good host. She did have company, after all…even if it was a (naked) half-demon who had the ability to make her blush with just a glance and one that liked to keep constant contact with her. Maybe it was an insecurity thing?

Shrugging it off, Kagome found herself facing her closed bedroom door, biting her lip and clutching a pair of Kouga's jeans in her hands. "C'mon, girl…time to face the music," she muttered to herself and grabbed the doorknob. "Besides, it's not like you've never seen a naked guy before. You've seen Kouga naked plenty of times before…under different circumstances…" She groaned again.

Sucking in a breath intended to calm her nerves; Kagome nodded resolutely to herself, turned the knob, and exited her bedroom in search of her hanyou houseguest. She found him in the kitchen, still bare as the day he was born, rummaging around in her cabinets and sniffing at its contents. Kagome wondered how he could be so comfortable strolling around in nothing but his birthday suit.

She forced her gaze to stay above the waist and couldn't contain the small smile that surfaced on her features as she watched him poke around her kitchen, making a face everything he didn't like how something smelled.

Then Kagome realized she was gawking quite shamelessly at him – or more like his toned chest – and she cleared her throat, lifting her gaze back to his face. She smiled once he turned his attention toward her and held out the pair of jeans in her hands to him. "Here. You should, um, cover up so you don't get sick, or…something." It was a lame excuse but it was the best she could come up with.

Curious, Inuyasha ambled his way over to his mate and took the offered garment in his hands, pleased that his female had thought to give him something. Leaning forward he took a cautious sniff of the material but then instantly recoiled and made a face, glaring at his bitch. "Smells like wolf," he growled and held it back.

Kagome frowned at the jeans the lifted her gaze back to him, a frown marring her features. Placing her hands on her hips in a typical female stance, she stared back at him, defiant. "Well nothing of _mine_ is going to fit you, and I'm pretty sure you're about Kouga's size, so it's either that—" She nodded to the jeans, "—or my _frilly pink_ bathrobe that smells like a Avon lady exploded in it."

Inuyasha had no idea what an avon lady was but what got him was the frilly and pink part ofthat statement. He may have been in the dark for an odd number of years, but he certainly knew what _that _meant. Grimacing in defeat, Inuyasha growled his displeasure and painstakingly yanked the jeans over his legs, gritting his teeth as the scent of wolf assaulted his senses.

Looking triumphant, Kagome smiled and bounced over to her cupboards, ignoring the heavy sigh coming from the grumbling hanyou. "So, I guess you're hungry from the way you were looking in all of my cabinets, so let's see what I have…" She bent over and disappeared into her pantry, shoving things aside and offering Inuyasha a tempting view of her luscious backside.

A few minutes later a sound of victory echoed from within the depths of the pantry and Kagome emerged with a Styrofoam cup wrapped in orange cardboard. "Aha! I knew I had one left." Grinning, she tore away the cardboard and plastic as she ambled over to the sink, Inuyasha watching her every movement. "I don't know if you'll like it or not, but it's probably the only instant thing I have right now and I don't want you to starve, so it'll have to do for now." After filling it up with the appropriate amount of water, Kagome placed it in the microwave and set it for three minutes. "It'll be done in three minutes."

Wordlessly Inuyasha nodded; pleased that his bitch knew him well enough already to figure out that he was hungry. God, could he love her any more? She was always giving and asking nothing in return. The dog-demon wanted to give her something back, but he know what she would like. Meat, maybe? He was a decent hunter and knew he could provide for her when it came to food, but it looked as if she was already prepared in that aspect. He frowned. Furs? No, it was already way too hot for heavy bedding and clothes. What else did women like…?

"Done!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed and he focused on her as she brought a now steaming cup of something that smelled absolutely scrumptious to the table. "Careful, though, it's hot and I don't want you to burn your tongue." She stuck a pair of chopsticks in the yellow noodles and stood back with a smile as he approached the good-smelling food.

The first taste and he was hooked.

Kagome laughed at his heavenly expression, glad that she had found something he obviously liked very much. "Glad ya like. It's called ramen, and it's cheap so I can get as many as you want, okay?" Why was she suddenly talking like he was going to be staying for a while? He couldn't stay with her…right? He was her kidnapper…

Right?

It took less time for him to consume it than the time it was in the microwave and when he was done, Inuyasha released a satisfied belch, leaning back in the chair and patting his still tender but full belly, grinning widely at her.

Kagome blushed but smiled back, glad that she was able to make him smile like that at her. "Well, uh, if you're still hungry, I'll go look for something else to cook up for you—" A clawed hand suddenly snagged her wrist and she was being pulled forward until she landed in a warm lap as strong arms wrapped around her lithe frame. Her cheeks blossomed in heat and she placed her hands on his chest, pushing against him. "Inu-Inuyasha, let me up. I need—" His nose diving into the flesh of her neck shut her up and her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open as her back stiffened and her nails dug into the skin of his chest.

Inuyasha barely noticed. He was surrounded by her scent, the aroma of banana and coconut invading his senses. He'd have to ask how she'd come to acquire such a unique combination of scents. He hummed in appreciation and tugged her closer, a hand dropping to her lower back to push her more firmly against him. His bitch fit perfectly against him, like she was made just for him and him only.

A fierce possessiveness swept through him and he growled, parting his lips to test his earlier theory of just how she tasted.

A swipe of something hot and wet met the flesh of her neck and an involuntary whimper escaped Kagome's lips. He did it again, this time scrapping his teeth along the sensitized flesh as Kagome's hand moved up this shoulders, clutching him tightly and squeezing her eyes shut tight at the sensations his mouth was delivering unto her.

He was right. She did taste even better than she smelled. He groaned and pulled her closer, moving her legs so that she was straddling him and shuddering as her pelvis pressed into his. Lapping and nipping at her neck, Inuyasha's hand traveled from her waist down to her hip, squeezing possessively before shifting onto her thigh and smoothing his palm down her leg, his claws a sinful caress. He wanted to shred the damn fabric that was separating her smooth flesh from his hand.

Kagome gasped and bit her lip, struggling to contain the moan of pleasure that threatened to bubble up from her throat the longer he licked and bit at her neck. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be on his lap, letting him ravish her like this.

But…it just felt so _right_. Like she belonged there in his arms, like he almost had a right to lick, bit and kiss every inch of her neck like he was currently doing.

Finally melting into his embrace, Kagome's arms swathed around his neck of their own accord and her eyes drifted close, a sigh whispering past her lisp. "Mmm…"

Aw, _shit_. Inuyasha grit his teeth as his cock stiffened in response to that sound and he growled heatedly in want, giving her neck one last, wet kiss before leaning back only to dive forward and trail his tongue under her chin and across her cheek, up to her temple then returning to gently nip at the tip of her nose to gain her attention.

Mocha eyes fluttered open to stare at him and satisfied that she was focused only on him, Inuyasha shifted her on his lap then deliberately lifted his hips, grounding his hardness into the heated softness of his mate and watching intently as her eyes flew open all the way and her mouth dropped in a soundless gasp of pleasure.

Good. Know that she knew what she did to him, she ought to know what was to come next. Rumbling low, Inuyasha leaned forward, took her lips with his own, and then—

…He was grasping at mid air. _What the fuck?_ Where'd she—

A loud, shrill ringing sound echoed behind him and his ears flattened in response. Growling low at the disturbance, and most likely the reason _why his bitch wasn't in his lap anymore where she belonged_, Inuyasha stood and turned around to see Kagome staring at a white device in her hand in which was causing that shrill sound, a horrified expression etched onto her features.

Frowning in confusion, he ambled over and looked over her shoulder, glancing at the screen.

The digital letters spelled out _Matsuno, Kouga._

**-X-**

_CAN YOU FEEL THE HEAT?!_

Ahaha. XD I'm very glad with the way this chapter turned out. It's exactly what I was aiming for, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hehe.

So, I have some good news and some bad news. First, the good news. I am officially done with college as of today until August 24th. My last final was today, which was Algebra, so I can't honestly say I did well, but I'm just glad it's over. =] I'm officially on summer vacation and I now have more time than ever to work on my stories! ^_^

Now, for the bad…I think I'm getting sick. x.x My throat just started hurting tonight, and both my sister and my mom have been sick for the past few does, so I guess I caught it from them. Dammit. Hopefully it won't be too bad.

I can't believe that **Lover Untamed** was chosen for ED's May featured fic! I'm honored that I was chosen and I was so surprised when I was browsing ED one day and just happened to glance at the featured fic spot! Thank you guys so much! It really inspired me to get this chapter done, but I couldn't finish it until after my finals were over, and so now this is my present from me to you guys! I hope you enjoyed it and I love you all so much. ^_^

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lover Untamed  
Chapter six**

Kagome stared down, horrified, at the digital device in her hand, all earlier feelings her temporary house guest had previously provoked forgotten. Vaguely she was aware of Inuyasha hanging over her shoulder, growling lightly but from what she couldn't tell. She ignored him however, and absently brushed his clawed hand away every time he tried to reach for the still ringing phone.

_K…Kouga…_ He was calling her from his own apartment, which meant that he had made it home safely. A wave of relief washed through her at that but it was quickly replaced with confusion and her brow furrowed, suddenly unsure. Why was he calling her? He couldn't have known that she'd made it home already…could he? If Kagome recalled correctly, he'd been standing there when she'd been grabbed from behind and then everything went dark after that. Kouga must have witnessed that, because the last thing she heard was his frantic voice calling her name. So back to the beginning; why was he calling her apartment?

The shrill ring of the phone abruptly stopped and Kagome's muscles relaxed. However not two seconds later the device once more came to life in her hands as her boyfriend's name flashed across the screen. She bit her lip, torn between letting it ring and answering it to let him know she was alright. After all, he deserved that much, right? He must be going crazy with worry over her and—

A clawed hand intercepted her vision and Kagome huffed, yanking the phone out of his reach and turning away from the irritated demon behind her. Damn, that was getting annoying.

Inuyasha growled lowly and once more reached for the noisy plastic thing that, if he recalled correctly, was called a…telephone. A surge of pride swept through him from the slight accomplishment, but he quickly brushed it aside as once again his bitch pulled the ringing device away from him. But he wasn't expecting her to take out of touching distance. What the—?

Ignoring the escalating growling coming from behind her, Kagome went back to her earlier thoughts, groaning in indecision. But if she did answer the phone, he'd want to come over right away and make sure for himself she was alright; she was positive he would. But then he'd see Inuyasha and Kagome knew he'd start attacking him for taking her away, and…

Kagome couldn't allow that. She just…couldn't.

The LCD screen dimmed and the ringing stopped for a second time. This time he left a message and his gravelly voice met her ears.

"…_I'll find you, Kagome. I swear it."_

Either ignoring the missing the way Inuyasha's scarlet gaze snapped to her answering machine, Kagome hugged the phone to her chest and sank to her knees, torn, alone, and scared.

Well…she wasn't really alone, she mused, just now noticing that her companion was no longer standing beside her. Blinking away unshed tears, Kagome looked around her living room and found him hovering over her answering machine, a dark scowl etched onto his features.

Kagome paled, dread sweeping across her. It was no secret that Inuyasha obviously did not like her boyfriend and his voice had just had promised he'd find her over the answering machine…

Uh oh.

Growling lowly, Inuyasha glared down at the device that had produced _his_ annoying voice, that stinking wolf's, the one who tried to keep _his_ female away from him. Part of him realized that it was just a harmless little machine that delivered messages when the receiver wasn't home, but the other part, the more possessive, primal part of him, didn't care and thus decreed that the thing had to go.

Shit. He was picking it up and Kagome was still sitting on the floor. He eyes narrowed and her hand tightened on the forgotten phone in her hand. He _wouldn't_…

Apparently he would. With a grunt, Inuyasha picked the thing up in his clawed hands, snarled at it, and then Kagome gaped as he tore her helpless answering machine apart with barely any effort at all.

Stomping on it for good measure, Inuyasha grinned in victory, turning to face his mate and announce that the stinking wolf's voice wouldn't bother her again—

And grunted when something shaped suspiciously like a phone smacked into his face then dropped to the floor, leaving him blinking in confusion. That had kind of smarted…

Shaking his head, Inuyasha focused his gaze on his bitch and took her in, angry brown eyes glaring daggers at him, legs akimbo and hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides. She wasn't holding the phone anymore and he looked down to confirm it.

Yup. She'd thrown it at him.

"You jerk!" she shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him. "That was a housewarming gift from my mother!" She threw the TV remote at him this time and it hit him in the chest. Still not satisfied, Kagome stalked over to a stand next to the couch and reached for the lamp situated on it.

Inuyasha, finally snapped out of his shock from his mate _throwing_ things at him, noticed just what it was that she was reaching for next and eyes widening, he quickly closed the distance between them with one jump and deftly snatched the lamp out of her hands. Kagome whirled around, other means of causing physical harm swirling in her blazing eyes, and thinking fast Inuyasha barely managed to dodge the knee aimed at his crotch before grabbing her around the waist and hauling her against him.

His ears flattened against his skull at her scream of frustration and growling in annoying himself, snatched her flailing arms with his hands and trapped her legs between his own. He tried not to think about how damned good it felt to have her against him like this, a mass of wiggling, warm and delicious smelling woman pressed flush against him.

Unpredictably certain areas of his anatomy responded to her squirming and he grit his teeth, forcing himself to calm down. Obviously his bitch was distraught and it was his job to make any problems she might be harboring go away.

Too bad it was himself that was causing her so much frustration.

Pushing that thought aside, however, Inuyasha was growing tired of her resisting him so acting on pure instinct he bent his head and clamped his teeth down on her neck firmly and instantly felt her stiffen against him. Satisfied, he rumbled low in his chest; a sound meant to soothe her and before he could stop himself, he swept his tongue across the pale flesh of her neck, sampling the enticing flesh and he nearly groaned at her taste. God, but he could never get tired of tasting her.

Her. His mate. His bitch. His love.

His everything.

Inuyasha smiled against her neck and breathed in her heavenly scent.

Closing her eyes, trying to fight the feelings he was awakening her – she had a boyfriend, dammit, she shouldn't be reacting like this! – Kagome shuddered against him and sucked in a breath, absently noting that he smelled like pine, water and something wholly male. She decided she liked it.

Suddenly, as if his scent alone had the power to calm her raging nerves, Kagome went limp and slumped against him, her face buried in his shoulder as her lithe frame began shaking with silent sobs and Inuyasha could feel warm wetness hit his shoulder.

Alarmed, the dog-demon slowly sank to his knees on the floor, letting go of her wrists and gathering her up close against him, that same soothing sound rumbling in his chest as his woman shook and cried against him. Confused and not knowing what to do now, his ears pinned against his head and he whined softly, wanting her to stop crying. Crying meant he wasn't doing his job right; that his mate was unhappy and he vowed to himself that he'd do everything within his power to make her happy, to keep that wonderful, beautiful smile on her face that he so adored.

"K'gome," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck with his nose, mouthing her flesh and running his hand through her onyx tresses. Unsure of what was bothering her, confused as to what he should do, he rocked her back and forth in his lap, holding her close, trying everything he knew to get her to stop crying. He hated her tears.

He didn't know how long they stayed that way, sitting on the floor with no words exchanged, when eventually Kagome stilled in his arms, her breathing even again, warm and moist against his bare shoulder. Kagome heaved a sigh and he hit back a disappointed whine when she pulled back from his arms and stared down at his chest, noticing the fiery blush rising in her cheeks but dismissing it.

Sniffling, feeling absolutely foolish, Kagome sucked in a breath and lifted her face toward his, catching his golden gaze and her breath hitching at what she saw swimming in his crimson eyes. Shaking her head – she'd rather not think about that right now – she offered a small, embarrassed smile and bit her lip.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her eyes dropping back down to his very toned chest. "I don't…know what came over me." She really didn't; one minute she was generally throwing a temper tantrum, and the next she was an emotional mess, sobbing and shaking and all together grateful for his comfort.

"Kagome," he rumbled and automatically she looked up again and gasped in surprise when he leaned in and nuzzled his nose with her own, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. Her blush darkened and his grasp on her tightened. "Why…cry," he asked and frowned at his lack of words. Dammit, he sounded like a pup just learning how to talk. He was a grown half-demon, for Christ's sake!

Wait…half-demon? Where the hell…

Kagome, amused at his frown, smiled tenderly and almost absently reached up to trace a finger along the jagged purple streak on his left cheek. "Don't worry," she assured gently. "You'll get it eventually, I promise. Just keep talking and…" It was then that she noticed the infinitely tender look he was giving her, his eyes softened and a corner of his mouth kicked up into a half smile. Once more she flushed and ducked her head, crawling out of his lap and standing up to gain her composure.

Why couldn't she seem to remember that she had a boyfriend, goddammit! She shouldn't be sitting in other males' laps – even if he was a demon – no matter how right it felt. But… She snuck a glance at him and watched as he gracefully rose to his feet, his muscles rippling slightly as he stretched and her eyes were drawn to his mouth as he yawned mightily, showing off deadly fangs that had been at her neck only a short few minutes ago.

Oh God. Feeling faint, and remembering how she had woken up last time from falling unconscious, Kagome squeaked and averted her gaze to the phone which was still lying harmlessly on the floor. She moved to pick it up and sighed, her thumb grazing over the number pad as she bit her lip.

God…she couldn't do this alone. Inuyasha was a huge secret that she couldn't afford to let out and she didn't think she could keep it all by herself. If someone found out that she, the one how was kidnapped, was keeping the kidnapper at her own house, Kagome had a bad inkling that nothing good would come out of it. And most likely Inuyasha would be taken away from her by force and she could just imagine, her small, homey little apartment swamped by policemen, military units, and other demons just to restrain him because Kagome had no doubt that Inuyasha was far more stronger than he looked. And no doubt that slimy man…what was his name? Onigumo would be there as well to take back what belonged to him.

A mental image of the Yukhanza Fair invading her eye and she shuddered, remembering the blood on his hands and bare chest. She had said that none of it had been his own. Which meant he was truly capable of injuring – if not killing to keep her by his side.

Kagome frowned. But just why was he so attached to her? Why did he find it necessary to break free of those chains and come after her? Did he mistake her for someone else? She paused and her frown deepened. No, that couldn't be it. He knew her name, and that hadn't made much of a difference in how he treated her – like someone very, very precious to him.

The young woman could feel a headache coming on and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and watching silently as her guest casually strolled into the kitchen and started poking around curiously, his ears twitching this way and that, small noises of wonder and bafflement escaping his lips as he discovered something new and enthralling.

A small, fond smile graced her lips. He reminded her of a curious puppy, sticking his nose in everywhere and anything he could find. And imagining him in that cage, wrists and ankles bound with heavy chains and restraints, his eyes darting wildly and those adorable ears of his flicking left and right, back and forth to perceive any threats…

Kagome's resolve hardened. She couldn't see him like that again. She wouldn't. After seeing this gentle, curious side of him, Kagome refused to see him caged in any way or form.

Decision made, Kagome nodded to herself and stared down at the phone, biting her lip and frowning in thought. She needed to call someone for help, but who? She didn't want to bring her mother into this. She was such a sweet, warm woman and Kagome didn't want to risk her well being. Her brother would probably think he was cool and worship him, and Kagome didn't think her three high school friends would be any help. Most likely they'd declare him sexy and fling themselves at him, dangerous demon or not.

That just left two other people, friends who she could trust with her life.

So, bracing herself, Kagome took a deep breath and dialed a number long since memorized.

Three rings, then a weary, _"Hello?"_

She swallowed thickly. "…Sango…I need help."

**-X-**

"Beans, beans, they're good for your heart, the more ya eat, the more ya—"

"_Miroku!_"

"What?"

"I swear to God, if you say that one more time, beans will be the _last_ thing on your mind." A menacing glare followed this statement and the aforementioned Miroku smiled guiltily.

"Ah, sorry my dear sweet Sango, but it's that stupid bean commercial I saw on TV. The theme song's annoyingly catchy…"

Rolling her cinnamon eyes at her boyfriend, Sango grumbled under her breath and continued forward down the sidewalk, grateful that Kagome's apartment was only a ten minute walk away from hers. She cursed her car for being at the garage at the most inopportune moment all freakin' week; they would have been there already if they drove. After once more cursing her car, Sango cursed her boyfriend for not owning one.

Deftly stepping over a steaming heap of dog crap and silently hoping Miroku would step in it, Sango rounded the a corner and quickly tore down the sidewalk to her best friend's apartment house, her frantic voice still ringing inside her head. As soon as the young martial arts teacher had heard her best friend's voice over the phone, a wave of relief had washed over her and immediately she had sprouted questions of her well being and just where the hell she was. Her kidnapping was all over the news and Sango had been frenetic with worry. However, despite her questions, Kagome hadn't revealed much over the phone and preferred them to go over to her apartment and she'd promise to explain everything there.

Hence why Sango was anxiously standing in front of Kagome's apartment house, waiting for her boyfriend to catch up and as soon as he did she didn't wait for him and instead seemed to fly up the stone steps and into the house, leaving a panting and breathless Miroku behind.

Flying up the stairs and heading directly toward Kagome's door, Sango knocked loudly and breathlessly yelled, "Kagome! It's Sango! Are you okay? Open up!"

A scuffle was heard on the other side, then a loud grunt and footsteps toward the door. As soon as the door opened, revealing a perfectly okay Kagome on the other side, Sango darted forward and took her friend into her arms, relieved to see that she was unharmed and in one piece.

"Oh, Kagome, thank god you're okay! I was worried sick!" she cried, hugging her tight.

Kagome, getting over her initial shock of being yanked into an embrace, smiled and hugged her friend back tightly, rubbing her back. "Sango, I'm fine. It's okay, calm down." She continued to soothe her friend, her voice low and assuring.

Sniffling, Sango leaned back and offered a watery smile back, to witch Kagome warmly returned.

Kagome heard rustling behind Sango and looked over her shoulder to see Miroku standing in her doorway, frowning down at his raised foot.

"Uh, Kagome, do you have some paper towels or something? I seemed to have stepped in some dog crap…"

**-X-**

Welp, there ya go, chapter six. –Shrugs.- Sorry for the longish wait on this one guys, but there's not much I can do about life, y'know? College, trying to find another job, Christmas, New Years, blah blah blah. Took up a lot of my time.

Hope you enjoyed, and sorry if seems a bit…rushed, I guess. I'd like to know what you thought about this one, nonetheless. ^_^

Someone mentioned to me that why would Inuyasha remember or know how to read. Well, Inuyasha wasn't in his current state since he was born. He's only been thusly for a number of years, so before that he could do everything a normal person could; read, write, talk, et cetera. I don't think one could forget how to read – I'd like to think it's like riding a bike. Once you learn, you never forget. Hope I cleared that up. =]

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lover Untamed  
****Chapter seven**

"—_Yukhanza Fair was erupted in utter chaos when one of the fair's newer attractions, a 'half man, half monster' that is allegedly owned by one Morikawa Onigumo, escaped from his restraints and terrorized the fair grounds. Many policemen and security guards, along with other brave souls, were injured by this demon in an attempt to capture him, and several people suffered from severe lacerations and wounds, however thankfully no one has died. _

"_An authorized search has been released in order to catch his beast and put him back in restraints before he can injure anybody else. This demon is deemed a dangerous creature, and it is strongly recommended that citizens stay within the safety their homes with doors and windows locked until he is captured. If you see a humanoid demon with silver hair and red eyes, a lean build, weight and height roughly around 195 pounds and 6'2", you are strongly encouraged to call the number at the bottom of the screen and notify authorities immediately. Do not attempt to capture him on your own. In the mean time, his owner, Morikawa Onigumo, has issued an emergency press conference concerning his demon and we'll be going there live in just a few moments._

"_In other news, a young woman, one Higurashi Kagome, has gone missing earlier today at around 1:47 PM after she had visited the Yukhanza fair with her boyfriend, Kouga Matsuno, who swears that she had been abducted by the beast that had escaped from his cage. Several eyewitnesses claim to have seen the young woman snatched by the demon before they disappeared. If you have any information on Higurashi's abduction, please call the number at the bottom of the screen ASAP."_

As promised, the press conference Onigumo had issued was going live on the television now and there stood The Ring Leader himself behind a podium, a million and one cameras surrounding him and microphones stationed all around him. He looked exhausted and irritated at the same time, and his answers were snappish. A slim woman with red eyes and raven hair whisked into a bun stood behind him, donned in a crisp business suit and with an annoyed expression on her pale features.

He was explaining that he'd do whatever means necessary to find the demon and make sure stronger restraints were manufactured so there was not a repeat performance, blah, blah, blah, he was terribly sorry, he should have been more responsible, yada, yada. Question after question was fired at him nonstop, and through it all, the woman remained silent, only glaring at the cameras and the occasional idiot who asked a stupid question. Several times Onigumo appeared flustered and it was obvious he was impatient to get the conference done and over with.

Kagome Higurashi turned the volume down on the TV and dropped her head in her hands, feeling drained, exhausted, and downright miserable. Sango was right - her "abduction" and Inuyasha's escape was all over the news, nearly on every single channel her cable provider offered. Search parties were out there looking for both of them, and Kagome felt like a wanted criminal or something. No doubt the streets were swamped with policemen and other various officers that were armed with weapons and trained to hunt down beings such as Inuyasha. And her mother must be worried sick. Kagome desperately wanted to call her and reassure her that she was alright, but something kept holding her back. Maybe it was because Kagome knew the older woman would either demand her daughter to come home, or immediately contact the police or something to that affect. The young woman couldn't risk that, the main reason being the demon currently seated on the floor next to her legs, crossed legged and straight-backed as he stared ahead at the TV, arms crossed.

Kagome smiled slightly. He was like her shadow; always around her, offering silent support, refusing to leave her side for even a few moments. She wouldn't admit it, but Kagome appreciated the gesture. It was nice to have someone caught up in the same mess as her, almost comforting in a way. And somehow, the young woman knew that Inuyasha would protect her from everything and that thought made her relax. Yes. With Inuyasha with her, Sango, Miroku and herself would be able to come up with something to get out of this situation.

Currently, her two friends were in the kitchen, chatting quietly to each other, of what Kagome wasn't sure. If she had to guess, it was what to do now that the couple was up to speed on everything and that Inuyasha was not a threat to her. Miroku, though, was another story. Kagome suspected one of the reasons why he was sticking like glue to her was because he was wary of the other male and every time Miroku dared come within touching distance of Kagome, the silver-haired demon would growl threateningly and move in between the two of them, as if protecting her from her perverted friend. Kagome found it highly amusing – Miroku did not.

Sango thought it was hilarious.

The thought of her over protective friend made her wrinkle her nose and release a soft sigh, which did not escape her companion's notice. Inuyasha's ear twitched and he looked over his shoulder at her, his expression inquisitive and his eyes displaying his concern. Kagome blinked, and then flashed him a small but reassuring smile. Inuyasha's eyes softened and abruptly he reached back to hoist himself up on the couch next to her then slipped his hands around her waist to tug her closer and bury his face in her neck, a deep rumble emitting from his chest. Kagome's face flamed and she squeaked in surprise, her hands automatically going to his shoulders to try and push him off. He wouldn't budge, and that somehow did not surprise her. Kagome sighed.

He was like a leech. Whenever he managed to get a hold of her – which was when Kagome's guard was down in which he always seemed to detect when they were – he wouldn't let go until Kagome threatened to throw away the ramen in her cabinets. That always seemed to work. Inuyasha had developed a love for the Japanese noodles and insisted it was what he ate whenever he was hungry. Which was often. Needless to say, Kagome's ramen supply was running short.

Giving up on trying to get him release her, Kagome just grunted and leaned back and felt Inuyasha's grasp around her waist tighten and she wanted to smack when she felt his lips curl up into a smug smile against her neck. Oddly she was getting quite used to this by now, and she admitted to herself that…it felt kind of nice, being held like this without anything sexual behind it. Kouga had never been the cuddling type, and whenever he held her it was always a hint that he was looking for some nookie. Actually, come to think of it, whenever Kouga was affectionate it had always led sex. Kagome frowned. She couldn't believe it took her this long to realize it, and what was more, being held by another male with no sexual undertone led her to his discovery. She didn't exactly know what to make of that.

_Inuyasha… _Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Inuyasha's arms around her and the gentle, soothing rumble vibrating in his chest, momentarily forgetting about her boyfriend. While she had to admit that Inuyasha was a sexual creature as well – he had certainly proved that enough – not once did he pressure her for anything. It wasn't a secret that he was attracted to her, Kagome blushingly surmised, and he knew that she was attracted to him too. But knowing this, still did he not force her to do anything and he respected her. Kouga had always pleaded for sex whenever she wasn't in the mood, and more often than not he'd seduce her and do everything in his power until he got her into bed. The thought made her grimace. In the end, he'd always gotten what he wanted, didn't he. Kagome suddenly felt dirty and wanted to go take a shower.

But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? Kouga was her boyfriend, it was normal to engage in sexual activities with him. But not every night, which was what the wolf-demon seemed to deem as normal. Kagome was only human after all, not a demon. Out of the blue, Kagome wondered how Inuyasha would be like in bed. Her face flamed at the thought and she tried to halt the promiscuous train of thought, but her brain had other ideas. Suddenly, instead of Kouga hovering above her with lustful eyes and arrogant smirk, it was Inuyasha and Kagome's blood heated in her veins. Without her permission, her traitorous brain started conjuring up images of the silver-haired demon and herself in bed, with no clothes, doing sinful acts that made her belly erupt in butterflies and her heart to thunder in her chest.

The rumble in Inuyasha's chest stopped, and he froze against her. Kagome stiffened and her eyes shot open. _Oh god_…could he…could he _smell_ her? Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, the mocha-eyed woman sat there and waited for. For what, she hadn't a clue.

She didn't have to wait long. Inuyasha's rumble had started up again, but this time it was deeper, more like a growling purr and it turned her inside to jelly. A clawed hand repositioned itself onto her thigh while the other trailed up her back to brush his claws against the nape of her neck, sending shivers crawling along her spine. Pleased at the reaction, Inuyasha opened his mouth and pressed his lips against her neck, mouthing the flesh and grazing his teeth against it. Kagome gasped and his lips quirked into a smirk. Encouraged, the hand on her thigh traveled upward to stealthily sneak under her shirt to splay across her flat stomach. In response, the muscles quivered under his touch.

Biting her lip to refrain from making any peculiar sounds and alert the two in her kitchen, the young woman jumped when she felt something warm and wet flick against her neck and her hands flew to his arm, her nails digging into his skin. "Inu…s-stop," she pleaded in a breathy whisper, but he ignored her in favor of trailing his mouth up her neck to her jaw, then further north to her ear, where he drew her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled on it. A sound between a moan and a gasp sounded in the back of her throat and she clamped her mouth shut to prevent any other sounds from escaping.

Inuyasha responded with a noise of his own, something akin to a pleased whine, and the hand at her neck reached up to sink its fingers into her onyx hair, and then gently pulled her head back. His mouth was on her neck again, hot, wet and demanding and Kagome had a hard time remembering why she was trying to be quiet…

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Oh yeah. Now she remembered.

Kagome's eyes shot open – when had they closed? – and once again her face rivaled that of a tomato and she sputtered incoherently as common sense returned. Her chocolate gaze found Miroku and Sango standing in the threshold of the living room, the former looking entirely too pleased with what he'd stumbled upon and the latter the exact opposite.

Her blush darkened and she struggled in Inuyasha's hold, putting her hands on his chest and shoving with all her might – which wasn't much, compared to his demon strength. "Inuyasha," she squeaked, mortified to be caught in such a compromising position with her demon companion. He didn't seem to have any problem with having an audience. He only grunted and continued his ministrations on her neck, the hand on her belly not even moving an inch.

A loud and not so subtle throat clearing sounded and that seemed to finally have an effect on the mischievous demon. He paused, slowly pulled away from her as if he had all the time in the world, then shifted around to wrap his arms around her again and glare petulantly at Sango, and for some reason one word came to Kagome's mind.

_Mine._

Miroku snickered, and a sharp jab to his ribs shut him up.

Glaring right back, Sango crossed her arms then turned her attention to her best friend. She raised an eyebrow, and Kagome blushed, looking away. She heard Sango sigh, and dared a glance at her. Her friend was still staring disapprovingly at Inuyasha, but at least it wasn't a death glare. Kagome relaxed slightly, and then she suddenly found herself on Inuyasha's lap with his arms arresting her middle and his chin resting on her shoulder. She blinked, stared down at the muscular arms holding her down, and tried pulling them off. His grasp only tightened.

She sighed and gave up, leaning back into him. Why did she even bother anymore?

Miroku and Sango ambled over to them and both seated themselves on the coffee table in front of the couch. Inuyasha growled in warning, his scarlet gaze locked on Miroku, and said man laughed nervously, rubbing the sore spot on his ribs and scooted closer to Sango for protection.

Sango was still staring reproachfully at him. "She's not a rag doll, you know. Stop man handling like she's nothing more than a toy."

Inuyasha snorted and proceeded to ignore her.

Sango frowned and opened her mouth to no doubt repeat herself, most likely with a little more heat, but Kagome decided it was time to intervene before things got too ugly. "Sango," she said sharply and tossed her a look that clear said "quit it or else." Sango huffed, rolled her eyes but complied and crossed her arms.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and felt her back vibrate; Inuyasha was making that rumble again and she wanted to smile at how considerate he was being. He was probably sensing her distress, and was trying to make her feel better, because he knew she liked it when he did that. Sneaky dog…

"Ahem," Miroku said, breaking the silence and the females of the group turned their gazes to him. He smiled charmingly. "Perhaps now would be a good time to tell Kagome what we thought of, beloved," he said to the woman beside him and Sango nodded, suddenly serious.

"We've been talking," she stated unnecessarily. Kagome figured that's what they were discussing in the kitchen. "We think we might have a solution for all of this."

Kagome immediately straightened but couldn't get very far with Inuyasha's arms pinning her to him. "Tell me," she demanded, her eyes bright and hopeful.

She didn't like the glance that her two friends shared, even more so the hesitant pause before Sango continued. "Well…we've thought about everything you've told us and while we're respecting your desire to protect him from this Onigumo guy and the authorities, and even understand it, that doesn't mean we have to like it, Kagome. We both want what's best for you, and frankly…" She turned her gaze to the demon behind her. She sighed. "Kagome, he doesn't belong here. He's…he's uncivilized."

Kagome frowned, and apparently Inuyasha did not like that. He snarled at her and had it not been for the soft touch on his arm from the woman in his lap, he would have showed her just how uncivilized he could be. Still he growled unpleasantly and Kagome absently stroked his arm with her fingers and he gradually began to relax beneath her. Kagome dropped her gaze to the floor and bit her lip, gathering her thoughts, mentally bracing herself for what she was about to say. Her two closest friends weren't going to like it, but Kagome was adamant in her decision.

With enough patience and time while hidden away from the outside world, Kagome was almost positive that she could help Inuyasha along the path to being a civilized individual again. Something told her that he hadn't always been like this; barely able to speak, unfamiliar with everyday things and with a primal edge to everything he did. And what's more, Kagome somehow knew that Inuyasha wanted it almost as much as she did. With the way he struggled to speak, with every growl and frown he made, and the way his face would light up whenever he made a small accomplishment, it was obvious to the young woman that this demon, Inuyasha, wanted to be normal again.

_And besides…_ Kagome allowed a small, fond smile to curl her lips as she absently drew patterns on his muscled arm with a finger. _I have a hunch that Inuyasha wouldn't be so keen on leaving me. _The thought of Inuyasha refusing to leave her side sent another batch of butterflies to erupt in her tummy, but it was a pleasant feeling this time and unconsciously she leaned back into his warmth. The silver-haired demon sighed softly and nuzzled her neck with his nose. It was hard to believe that Kagome was already getting used to Inuyasha's little actions of affection, the animalistic noises he made, and the leashed strength that lied within him. She was even beginning to enjoy them…

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome blinked, her eyes coming back into focus and then she realized that Miroku and Sango were staring expectantly at her, though the latter had a hard edge to her expression. Oops. Apparently she'd zoned out. Blushingly slightly, Kagome cleared her throat and sat up straight in Inuyasha's lap, as much as she could anyway, and stared between her two friends, coming to rest on Sango.

"Guys…I want to help Inuyasha become a civilized person again."

Two sets of jaws dropped. "Kagome—" Sango began, but said woman held up a hand, halting her friend's speech.

"Hear me out." Sango snapped her mouth shut and conceded, but didn't look too happy about it. Kagome continued. "I know Inuyasha is a little…rough around the edges. But you haven't known him as long as I have."

Sango looked shocked. "Kagome, he kidnapped you! _Know_ him? You've only _known_ him for—!"

"_Sango,_" Kagome interrupted sharply, directing a look at her.

"But—"

"Dearest." This time it was Miroku who interrupted her and he laid a hand on her arm, the look in his eyes telling her to just hear their friend out. Sango's mouth opened and closed, stunned, but in the end she finally sighed in defeat and waved a hand at her friend impatiently.

Kagome gave Miroku a thankful smile and continued. "Despite the fact that he did kidnap me, Sango, I believe that it isn't his intention to harm me in any way. On the contrary, he's actually quite protective of me. I know it may sound ludicrous, because he is the same demon that escaped from 'specially manufactured restraints' and mortally wounded dozens of people at the fair, but if you think about it, he was only trying to protect himself. I mean, what creature in their right mind would want to be captured and be taken back into custody all over again, with shackles on their hands and wrists, their freedom ripped away from them?"

Sango bit her lip to keep from pointing out that Inuyasha _wasn't_ in his right mind and begrudgingly let her friend finish what she had to say.

"Plus, from the entire time you guys have been here, has Inuyasha been even the tiniest bit threatening to me? Honestly, I think you guys are more of a threat to _him_, if you don't mind my saying so. He thinks you're here to take me away from him, and Miroku—" She gestured to her lecherous friend. "—you're a rival male to him, so that's why he's always growling at you and staying between us." Inwardly, Kagome wondered where all of this was coming from. She had no idea of the inner workings of Inuyasha's mind, but somehow she knew what she was saying was spot on and she found herself believe every word of it.

"So knowing that, I don't think it would be too hard to help him become what he used to be. He hasn't always been like this, of that I'm sure. Inuyasha can speak, but only with broken sentences and words. He's familiar with a few house hold appliances, and can even operate some of them." She decided not to tell them about how he had destroyed her answering machine. "Inuyasha listens to me and understands what I'm saying, so I know it's possible for him to learn to speak again and become a civilized individual. All he needs is someone who's willing to teach him. I'm no teacher, but…" She smiled again and turned her head slightly to glance down at him, where his chin was still positioned on her shoulder. His scarlet eyes stared back up at her and something flashed across the ruby depths.

"I really think I can do this," she finished then turned her gaze back toward her friends, resolution shining within the coffee orbs. "I _want_ to do this."

Sitting before her on the coffee table, Miroku and Sango stared silently back at her, their gazes calculating, thoughtful and indecisive. Finally, in what seemed like a small eternity, Sango released a sigh and Miroku offered a small, but genuine smile.

"If this is what you want, Kagome," he began carefully, hesitating slightly.

Sango picked up where he left off. "Then…we'll support you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she beamed at them, breaking free of Inuyasha's hold to leap forward and wrap her two friends in a grateful hug. "Thank you so much guys! I promise I can do it, and I'm so glad I have your support. You guys are the best!" She gave them one last squeeze, and finally pulled back, her eyes bright and her smile so wide it crinkled the corners of her eyes. She sat back down on Inuyasha's lap and his arms once more slipped around her, but not as tight as before. If Sango or Miroku noticed, they didn't say anything or just decided to ignore it.

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, Sango decided she'd done enough talking and gestured to her boyfriend to tell her what they'd come up with. He nodded. "Kagome," Miroku began, his usual easygoing expression serious. "While you probably already know this, I'm going to tell you anyway. Please, be careful. I believe you when you say that Inuyasha will not harm you, but remember, he is a demon with little coherent thought and the simplest thing can set him off."

Inuyasha snorted his opinion of that statement, but did nothing more. Kagome urged him on, impatient. Miroku sighed. "Alright. Sango and I know somebody who might be able to help you. Her name is Kaede, and while she's old, she's very smart and versed in the ways of demons. She has a young fox tyke living with her at the moment; however I'm sure she has room for another one, as well as yourself." He thrust a hand through his hair and blew out his cheeks in a sigh. "It'd be best if you go and pack up while Sango and I contact her and explain the situation."

Kagome nodded and patted Inuyasha's arms to let her up. He did, and the young woman stood up, her two friends following suit. Before she left for her room, though, she stepped forward and captured Miroku in a hug, whispering a heartfelt "thank you." He smiled and returned her hug, and for once Inuyasha remained silent and allowed the contact between them. Next Kagome turned to Sango, gave her a watery smile, hugged her as well, and she choked back a sob when she felt her best friend's arms wrap around her just as tightly.

"I care about you, Kagome," Sango said softly, near tears herself. "You're like a sister to me…I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She pulled back and stared into her beloved friend's eyes, which were shining with unshed tears.

Kagome cupped her cheek. "I know, Sango. You're like a sister to me too, and I love you so much. It means so much to me that you're letting me do this and you're with me all the way. I promise you, Sango, that nothing bad will happen. Inuyasha will protect me, I know it."

Sango's gaze flicked toward the demon in question and their eyes locked. Inuyasha regarded her silently with crimson eyes for a few seconds, and then jerked his head forward once, confirming Kagome's statement. Sango sucked in a breath, gave her own curt nod, and offered a tiny, hesitant smile before focusing back on Kagome. "I trust you," she finally said and was rewarded with a genuine smile from her best friend, her sister.

"Thank you," Kagome said softly, hugged her once more, then finally pulled back and started for her bedroom to start packing. Inuyasha trailed silently behind her as Miroku pulled out his cell phone and dialed the old woman known as Kaede.

Once she was in her room, Kagome sat down on the bed, closed her eyes as her brain finally got caught up to speed on what was happening. She was going to teach Inuyasha to go back to normal. Her two best friends were going to help her, and were even contacting someone to ask if she could stay there in the meantime, safe and away from the prying eyes of the government and The Ring Leader. This Kaede woman could even help her as well, if what Miroku said was true and she was truly versed in the ways of demons. But of course, she had to agree first.

Kagome worried her bottom lip and twisted her hands in her lap, suddenly feeling a little unsure of everything. What if Kaede refused to help? Miroku had said there was already a young fox living with her; what if one demon was her quota and she didn't want a full grown dog demon living with her too? What if she didn't have room? What if she allowed her to stay, but not Inuyasha? What if—

Large, clawed hands suddenly covered her own and Kagome jumped, looking up to find concerned scarlet eyes staring into her own. Her breath hitched in her throat, and Inuyasha leaned forward to rest his forehead against her own and rub his nose against hers. And just like that, all of Kagome's worries melted away and she smiled gratefully at the demon before her. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispered and in response, Inuyasha returned her smile and his lips brushed across her own.

Her heart skipped a beat and her face flamed with heat. Had Inuyasha just…_kissed her?_ Before she could really contemplate what had just happened, Miroku appeared in the door way and announced with a smile that Kaede was happy to let them stay and would help Kagome out as much as she could.

Feeling one hundred times better than a few moments ago, Kagome smiled eagerly then hastily began packing up her things; clothes, toiletries, shoes, her cell phone, laptop, and anything else that she could manage to stuff into her duffel bag. If she forgot anything, she was sure Miroku or Sango could make a trip back to her apartment and retrieve it for her.

Ten minutes later and the four of them had managed to smuggle Inuyasha into the back of Kagome's car undetected, disguised in a hooded sweatshirt and Kouga's jeans, and were on their way to Kaede's home, located deep and safely in the very heart of the forest.

**-X-**

So. The main reason for this update? I was getting sick and tired of all the whining, bitching, and complaining about how I haven't updated this story in forever – a year, actually and I do feel slightly sorry about that – so I finally forced my ass to sit down in front of my computer and the result is this. I'm actually quite happy with the way it turned out.

Listen, people. The above paragraph seems bitchy, I know. Okay, you might not believe this, guys, but I actually have a LIFE outside of writing. COLLEGE. CLASSES. A JOB. FRIENDS. HOMEWORK. I don't have a lot of time anymore to write whenever I please, and one of the reasons why I took so long in updating this was because I was having major writer's block. Frankly, I'm just glad I got this chapter out. I still love to write, always will, but you guys have to realize you're turning it into a freakin' chore for me here. When I'm under pressure, I don't write well as I'm sure it's the same case with a lot of other authors out there. Keep that in mind, yeah? It's rude to email an author and pester them about a certain story, when it's going to be updated, ect, ect.

**EDIT 2/6/2011:** Alright, so after thinking it over after I updated this, I feel a little guilty about going off on a tangent like that and I wanted to apologize. Every review, every heartfelt word and encouragement means a lot to me, it truly does. I appreciate every single one of you guys and for sticking around this long with me. I appreciate your patience, kind words, and funny comments that always put a smile on my face. But the fact remains, people, that time...is just not something I have anymore, unfortunately. However, please remember, that no matter how infrequently I update, I will never, ever leave a story unfinished. So again guys, I'm sorry I went off like that; I suppose all my frustration and stress finally caught up to me and I manifested it in the above paragraph. Forgive me? Also, thanks to those of you who left me reviews sympathizing and leaving friendly advice. It's good to know you guys are supporting me. ^_^ I don't want to seem like a bitch who only updates to appease her writers; I truly do love writing, and someday I wish to publish my own book.

Let me know what you think of the chapter. Remember that I still love all of you for reading and reviewing, but sometimes…I need some space to breathe and relax. Check my profile periodically for updates; I keep my readers posted on my stories and the progress with them. Feel free to point out any mistakes or errors I've made in a review so I can go back at a later time and fix them.

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_

Ps. Do you know how good it feels not having to feel frustrated because you can't think of a good chapter title…? Haha.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lover Untamed  
Chapter eight**

The hour long drive to Kaede's humble abode, as Miroku liked to call it, was rather uneventful and quiet. Nobody felt the need to fill the silence with idle chatter, and for that Kagome was slightly grateful. She didn't think she'd be able to contribute to the conversation as much as she would normally because her mind was a flurry of questions, what if's, and doubts that refused to leave her alone and give her a moment's peace. Kagome could already feel a headache brewing behind her eyes; her left temple was starting to throb.

The object of her worry was currently sprawled out on the backseat with his head in her lap, eyes closed and a deep rumble emitting from his chest as Kagome absently rubbed a furry ear. They hadn't taken into account just how many people would be out and about on the sidewalks today, nor the dozens of police cruisers invading the streets on the lookout for her, so in a panic, every time they had to stop at a red light or passed a cop car, Kagome had yanked him down out of sight so he wouldn't be seen. Inuyasha had put up with this for about five minutes, and then growled his displeasure when she'd tried to yank him down again. It was decided then that it was easier to just let him recline across the backseat with his head in her lap. It made Kagome feel better, and Inuyasha didn't have to subjugate his nose to being smashed into the smelly fabric of the backseat. Kagome had also stolen Inuyasha's sweatshirt that he'd been wearing, much to his delight –it was too damn hot anyway – and donned it herself, pulling up the hood so nobody would recognize her either. Miroku and Sango accommodated her by cracking up the AC. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind this, either.

The only sound in the car was Inuyasha's gentle rumble and the whir of the AC, and once the vehicle entered the wooded area via a one way dirt road, the three humans of the group all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Now they didn't have to worry about police or pedestrians happening to glance in the car and recognizing either Inuyasha or Kagome, which was highly likely since they both were all over the news. Strangely, though, instead of being a bit more relaxed since he was out of eyesight, Inuyasha started fidgeting as soon as he saw that they were surrounded by forest, his claws sinking into the cushion beneath him and his eyes darting everywhere.

Kagome frowned and wondered about his strange behavior, placing a hand on his arm and watching as he jumped a bit at her touch, glanced at her, then once more focused his attention outside through the window. She could feel his muscles tensing beneath her hand.

"Inuyasha…? Are you alright?" she asked softly, withdrawing her hand.

His ears flattened and a strange sound akin to a whine and a grunt was her answer. His lip curled up over his teeth, showing sharp canines, and his ruby eyes were wild and shifty. Anxiety was rolling off of him in waves, and Kagome's frown deepened in concern, wondering what had gotten into him all of a sudden. She tried rubbing his ear again to calm him down a bit, but she was not expecting him to growl and yank his head away from her, dislodging her hand and nearly pressing his face against the glass of the window.

Confused and a little bit worried, Kagome bit her lip and sat back against her seat, resigned that there was nothing she could really do. She turned her gaze forward, and found Sango looking over her shoulder with a frown no her face, the question in her eyes obvious. Kagome shrugged in answer, and once more focused on the anxious demon beside her. He was oblivious, staring out the window, a fine tremble seizing his limbs and the young woman could see sweat rolling down his temple and neck.

Still worried, Kagome sighed and turned her own gaze outside her window, watching the forest slowly roll by as Miroku guided the car down the windy dirt road. Once in a while Kagome would spot a doe hiding behind some trees then dart away as the car approached, squirrels darting from tree to tree and she could have sworn she saw a flash of orange within the greenery of the woods, possibly a fox.

Another five minutes passed, until finally the car emerged into a clearing and Kagome's heart sped up as she spotted a small, but cozy looking cottage dwelling located at the end of the…driveway? "Long ass driveway," she muttered to herself as Miroku rolled to a stop in front of the little house.

"We're here," Miroku announced cheerily, albeit unnecessarily and the women shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Turning in her seat to face her demon companion, Kagome smiled slightly and once more laid a hand on his arm, and again he jumped at her touch. "We're here, Inuyasha," she said softly, even though he probably heard Miroku when he had needlessly announced that fact.

Inuyasha's ears shot straight up and his back stiffened, his scarlet orbs going wide and his claws puncturing the cushion beneath him. Kagome winced, mentally calculating how much it would be to replace that cushion. Shaking her head, Kagome opened her door and exited the car, taking a moment to stretch her muscles and take in her surroundings. Trees, trees, trees…and more trees. _This Kaede woman certainly likes her solitude,_ Kagome mused. _Ah, well. To each their own, I suppose. _

Turning toward the car again, intent on letting Inuyasha out to breathe in some much needed fresh air, she found that Miroku had beat her to it and all she could do was watch as Inuyasha darted from the car as soon as the door opened and vanished into the surrounding woods.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted after him, a wave of panic washing over her as she took a few steps in his direction. "Come back! What if—"

"Fear not, child," a kind voice said from behind her, causing Kagome to gasp slightly in surprise and turn around. "He is merely reacquainting himself with the openness and security of the forest, for which I wager he has not been able to do for quite some time." The elderly woman smiled and at once Kagome felt herself relax, offering a tentative smile in return.

"Will…will he return? What if he gets lost? What if somebody sees him? What if—"

Kaede chuckled and walked forward to pat her arm reassuringly, still smiling. "You need not to worry so much, dear child," she said and ushered her toward the house. "These woods are private property and there is no one around for miles. And I'm sure that nose of his will find his way back if he does indeed lose his way. Now, come inside and make yourself comfortable, dear. Miroku will grab your things." The elderly woman opened the door to her little cottage and Kagome smiled her thanks before ducking inside, reassured that Inuyasha would be fine. For some reason, Kagome trusted this old woman and knew she would not lie.

Outside, Miroku groaned and proceeded to grab Kagome's bags and Sango cackled merrily as she followed the two women inside. She found them in the kitchen with Kagome sitting at the table and Kaede bustling about making some tea and making idle chat. She sat down across from her friend and aimed a smile at Kagome, who offered a watery one back.

"Sango, Miroku, it's good to see you two again," Kaede said once Miroku finally decided to grace them with his presence. Sango smiled and returned the sentiment, while her boyfriend just grunted and sat down next to Sango.

Kaede chuckled and sat a plate of cookies on the table. "The tea will be ready in a moment. Sango, how is Kirara doing?"

At the mention of her pet and companion, Sango beamed and replied, "She's doing very well. However, she hasn't gotten much exercise as of late and I've noticed she's gained a little weight." She frowned. "I suppose that's partially my fault, since I haven't been able to really get out and exercise either." She wrinkled her nose and sighed.

Kaede nodded and retrieved four mugs from the cabinet and set them on the table. "See that you do get out and work with her, dear. It is not healthy for her to stay indoors for long periods of time."

Sango nodded. "Of course, Kaede."

"Miroku," the older woman continued as she poured the hot tea into each mug. "How is Mushin fairing?"

Miroku shrugged and smiled at the mention of his good friend and former guardian. "Still a drunkard, but he's cut down a bit. I been visiting him every now and then and monitoring his intake. I'm going to see him in another two weeks or so." He lifted his mug and took a sip of the hot beverage, humming in approval.

"Good, good," Kaede approved and finally settled down into the last remaining chair next to Kagome. She smiled and turned her attention to the quiet young woman. "Now, Kagome." Said woman looked up from her drink and stared at the wizened old woman curiously. "I need you to tell me everything that has happened, from the very beginning, if you don't mind."

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and nodded, taking a sip from her tea then setting it down. "Right. Well, I guess I should start with the Yukhanza Fair…"

**-X-**

Kouga kept his eye on the wind witch as she casually strolled through Kagome's apartment, occasionally reaching out to touch something and frowning slightly, but then her face would become a neutral mask once more. She'd stopped to study something, nod to herself, and then continue on. She seemed extra curious about the destroyed answering machine on the floor, and she picked it up to study it from every angle, and Kouga saw the corner of her mouth kick up into a smirk.

The wolf frowned and wondered what was so interesting about the broken contraption. What was so special about a destroyed answering machine? What Kouga thought more note worthy was the fact that Kagome had been here earlier, maybe about two or three hours ago, and he could also smell her two human friends, Sano and Miko, or whatever their names were. But what really got his teeth grinding was the stench of that fucking demon, that goddamn piece of shit that stole his woman from him. He'd been here, and Kagome had been with him. Shit.

Clenching his fists and growling heatedly, Kouga glared at the couch where their scents emitted the strongest, rage slowly building within him. He'd kill that son of a bitch for touching his woman.

"Oi, bitch," he suddenly snarled and stalked over to her. "Why don't you—shit! Ow! What the fuck, woman?" Kouga growled and rubbed his aching head, glaring down at the woman who was supposed to be helping him, not harming him.

Kagura calmly tucked her fan back into her suit jacket and set the destroyed answering machine back onto the small table in which it had probably sat before it was damaged. "I'd wager that the demon smashed this thing to bits when he heard your whiny voice come out of it.

"_Whiny? _You bi—"

"Shut up and follow me, you ingrate." Kagura rolled her eyes and sauntered away down the small hallway, not waiting to see if the wolf actually followed.

Grumbling under his breath, Kouga reluctantly followed the wind witch down the hall and into Kagome's bedroom. Kagura was opening up her dresser drawers and scanning the top of it, muttering under her breath about something Kouga couldn't make out, and then headed over to the small desk Kagome did her work at. He noticed her laptop was gone, as was the charger and he frowned. Next Kagura went over to her closet, nosed around for a bit, and then confused the wolf demon even more by walked past him out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall. A few minutes later she was back and keying in notes in her Blackberry, a deep frown marring her pale features. All the while Kouga remained silent, arms cross over his chest, lips in a thin line and brows lowered.

The wind demon ignored him and Kouga growled. "Well, bitch? You gonna fill me in or not?"

Scarlet eyes glanced briefly at him before dropping back down to her phone. Kouga huffed, about to yank the damn thing away, when she suddenly slipped it back into her pocket and finally regarded him with red eyes that revealed nothing.

"She's skipped town," she announced and Kouga's mouth dropped.

"What?"

Impatient, Kagura glared at him and snapped, "Left town, gone, moved somewhere else, skedaddled—"

"I know what it means," Kouga snapped and thrust his hands through his hair in aggravation. "Shit, now how the hell am I gonna find her?" he mumbled to himself, and earned another swat to the head by a familiar fan. "Fuck! Dammit, bitch, knock it off!" He rubbed his noggin and was that a bump forming?

Ruby eyes glared at the wolf as she crossed her arms over her chest, her weapon held loosely in one hand. "Use your brain, wolf-boy. If you even _have_ one..."

"Hey!"

"Think, you ingrate. Is her car missing?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, for God's sake…!" Roughly shoving past the idiot, Kagura stalked over to the window. "What does she drive?"

Kouga blinked. "A…blue Camry…"

Kagura peered down at the small driveway for the apartment house. "No Camry in the driveway, but there's a black SUV parked."

The wolf frowned and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think that's her landlord's. Crazy old crackpot named Totosai."

The wind demon whipped out her phone and started keying in notes again. "We could talk to him and see if he knows anything or can give us any clue as to where she went. I'll do that, and I want you to talk to her neighbors and see if they saw anything suspicious, or perhaps what direction she drove off in. Meet me back here in an hour." With that, Kagura stashed away her Blackberry and exited the room, leaving a puzzled and slightly bewildered Kouga in her wake.

"The fuck…?"

**-X-**

About twenty minutes later, Kagome stared down into her now lukewarm tea. She'd just finished explaining to Kaede everything that had transpired from that morning right down to when they'd showed up at her doorstep. The old woman had remained silent throughout the whole thing, nodding occasionally and gesturing for her to continue. Her face was carefully schooled, so Kagome couldn't figure out just what she thought of her tale. Miroku and Sango remained quiet as well; however they didn't bother to school their expressions at points in her story. She was thankful they didn't ask any uncomfortable questions, though.

Daring a glance up at the old woman now, Kagome watched her host sip her tea quietly, her one eye closed and a somewhat pensive look etched onto her wrinkled features. It was the most emotion she'd shown in the last twenty minutes or so, but the young woman wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

She didn't have to think long. After nodding to herself, Kaede stood up, put her hands on the table, and smiled at Kagome and it was so kind, compassionate, and grandmotherly that Kagome wanted to cry. It was so nice to finally be able to relax and put her situation in another's hands, even if that did sound a bit selfish. Kaede must have sensed this because her face softened and she reached across the table to pat her hand reassuringly.

"Do not worry, dear child. You are perfectly safe here, and I will help you out as much as I can. You are in good hands."

Kagome returned her smile with a watery one of her own and squeezed the hand atop of hers. "Thank you," she whispered, putting her heart and sincerity into those two words.

Kaede squeezed back before releasing her and straightening up. "Now then." She put her hands on her hips. " It's been quite a long day for you, dear, so I suggest you go in the other room and take a load of for a while, relax, unpack or do whatever it is that puts you at ease. Your things should already be there; it's the last room down the hallway and to the right. Come find me if you need anything at all." She smiled again, then started cleaning up the dishes and cookies, in which most were gone courtesy of Miroku.

Kagome nodded but frowned a bit. Why would her thing already be there? She hadn't seen Sango or Miroku venture further into the little cottage than the dining room. Had Kaede done it when she wasn't looking? A little puzzled, the young woman decided not to question it and instead said her goodbyes to her friends. They bother lingered for as long as possible before Kaede finally shooed them away, declaring that Kagome needed her rest and that she was only a phone call away.

So now with Kaede seeing them off, Kagome took her advice and wandered deeper into her quaint little house, admiring and enjoying the coziness and homey feel it gave her. She found herself smiling once she found her room and indeed her things were already there at the foot of the full sized bed. Looking at it suddenly made Kagome feel drained and tired so she kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto the bed, sighing in bliss. It was soft and plush and Kagome could foresee a nap in the near future. Preferably with her dog demon companion…

At the thought of Inuyasha, Kagome frowned and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge. Where was he, anyway? It's been about an hour now since he'd taken off. Was he okay? Biting her lip, Kagome looked out one of the windows that faced the forest, hoping he was okay and that he hadn't been discovered. Kaede had said this place and the forest was private property. Did she own it, perhaps? She'd have to ask her at a later time.

Heaving another sigh, figuring that he'd be able to take care of himself should something happen, Kagome was just about to get up and start unpacking when a tuft of orange hair suddenly poked from around the doorway. She blinked and a pair of emerald green eyes emerged next. The body followed shortly afterward and Kagome found herself staring at the cutest little demon she'd ever had seen. Tiny little fox feet, miniature claws on equally small hands, and a fluffy orange tail poked out from behind him. He seemed shy, tucking his hands behind his back and looking to the ground. Thinking back, Kagome remembered Miroku mentioning that Kaede had a young fox tyke living with her. This must be him.

Refraining from the urge to squeal and squeeze the living daylights out of him, Kagome smiled gently and gestured for him to come in. "Hi there," she said kindly and the tyke seemed to relax a bit. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Encouraged by the kind words the pretty lady was saying, the youngster smiled timidly and answered her, stepping into the room. "I'm Shippou."

He was just too cute! "My name is Kagome," she replied. Then something occurred to her. "Were you the one who brought in my things?"

Shippou puffed out his chest and grinned. "Yup! They weren't heavy at all and I did it all by myself!" He nodded and jumped up onto the bed next to her.

Giggling and feeling better already, Kagome tapped his nose. "Well, it's a good thing I have a big strong demon here to help me around."

Green eyes widened at the praise and an adorable flush tinted his cheeks a light pink. "Uh, y-yeah. That's right!" He grinned again and this time Kagome _did_ grab him and snuggled him to her chest.

"Well then, would you like to stay here and keep me company? I still need to unpack."

Shippou brightened. "Yeah! Can I help?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Glad that she didn't have to be alone since Inuyasha wasn't there, Kagome and Shippou went about putting her things away. She let him put her accessories and such wherever he pleased; she could always move them later. Besides, he seemed to be having the time of his live putting everything in random places. Kagome couldn't help but laugh once or twice.

They spent the better part of the day goofing around and chatting back and forth, and it wasn't until after the dinner Kaede prepared for them that they finally got everything organized and put away. Granted, Kagome didn't bring much with her; just enough clothes to last her a week or so, and even then she could wash them, toiletries, and her laptop. But they spent so much time talking and making up games, they kept getting sidetracked.

It was late at night now, 11:00 or so, and Kaede had retired to bed about an hour ago. Shippou was passed out on Kagome's bed, changed into his pajama's, and curled up into a ball between Kagome's legs. Said woman was currently propped up against the headboard, running a hand across the fox child's hair and gazing out the window across from the bed. She too had donned her sleeping attire, a simple tank top with a pair of shorts, and her hair was in a messy bun.

Since she no longer had Shippou as a distraction, her mind once again wandered to its favorite subject: her newly acquired dog demon companion. He was still out there somewhere, doing who knows what, staying who knows where… Kagome couldn't help but be worried. Kaede had assured her that he'd return and she supposed he _could_ sniff his way back should he get lost…

She sighed. Perhaps she should just turn in. She had no idea how long he would stay out there for; hell, for all Kagome knew he wouldn't return until dawn and she was getting quite tired. Kaede was right. It had been a very long and stressful day for the young woman and all she wanted to do was sleep and not wake up for the next week or so.

Making up her mind, Kagome glanced down at her bedmate and smiled tenderly, resting a hand on his head. She should put him in his own bed, but he just looked so comfortable, and she was already so taken with the young kitsune she didn't have the heart to move him. So gently, so as to not to wake him, Kagome maneuvered the tyke to the other side of the bed and kissed his brow before getting ready for bed herself.

After using the bathroom and brushing her teeth, Kagome padded silently back to her room and with one last fond look at the slumbering Shippou, Kagome was about to turn off the lamp on the bedside table when a creaking noise in the hallway her made her pause. She frowned, but then thought nothing of it. Kaede probably needed to use the bathroom or something. Mentally shrugged, she again reached to turn off the light when a pair of muscled arms snaked around her waist and dragged her back against a hard chest.

Kagome gasped and looked down at the limbs imprisoning her, about to scream the first name that came to mind – _Inuyasha!_ – when she spotted familiar claws tipping even more familiar hands. Instantly the raven haired woman relaxed and she smiled, turning around in his arms and gazing into eyes the color of red wine.

"Inu—" she started, relieved he was finally back, but he rumbled and put a finger to her lips to quiet her. She blinked and remained silent, shivering when he used the digit to trace her lips and a hot flush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

Inuyasha's heart raced in his chest, the blood pumping in his veins and the desire for his female stronger than it ever was before. He had felt wonderful to run through the forest like there was no tomorrow, with no inhibitions, no worries, free as a bird and free…like he used to be. The loved the feel of the wind through his hair, on his bare skin, the forest floor soft and fresh beneath his feet. He didn't know how long he ran, nor did he care. Nothing in the world mattered as he ran free through that forest. The only thing that could have made the experience better was if his woman had been with him, running with him and laughing joyously beside him.

His bitch kept occurring more and more frequently in his thoughts until it finally prompted him to change direction and head from whence he came. And now that he was back, the run had him pumped up, feeling the rush of adrenalin, and he was hard for his mate.

"Inuya—" his woman tried again, but he promptly shut her up by claiming her lips with his own and devouring her, tasting her and taking everything that she had.

Kagome gasped and he took that opportunity to delve inside with his tongue, sweeping her wet cavern and reveling in the surprised moan he elicited from his bitch. Inuyasha growled and hooked his hands beneath her thighs to hike her up against him, grinding his hardened crotch into her softness and groaning at the feel of her heat. Kagome's hands sank into his hair and he smirked against her mouth; she was finally submitting to him.

Rumbling in approval, Inuyasha pulled back to attack her neck with his mouth, and took a step toward the bed when an unfamiliar scent reached his nose and he paused. Lifting his head, Inuyasha frowned and looked over his woman's shoulder to spy the tiny form curled up on the bed. A child?

Kagome, a bit dazed from that amazing kiss she'd just received, blinked to try and clear her head. "Wha…" She followed his gaze over her shoulder and her mouth parted in a small "o." She'd almost forgotten that Shippou was there, thanks to Inuyasha's sudden assault. She cleared her throat. Inuyasha's gaze riveted back to her, the question plain in his eyes. "That's Shippou," she explained softly. "He lives here with Kaede, though I'm not quite sure what the relation is. I didn't want to move him to his room." She blushed as she admitted this, and dropped her gaze to the silver haired demon's chin. Her earlier exhaustion had settled back in and she laid her head on his shoulder, glad that her demon was finally back, safe and sound. As much as she'd like to continue, her exhaustion won over her brief arousal, and she couldn't ignore that niggling little voice in the back of her head that said one name.

_Kouga_.

Inuyasha grunted, and then sighed, glaring at the tiny furball that dared take up _his _spot on the bed. His female's arousal was fading now, and taking its place was the bitter smell of exhaustion and the remnants of worry. He frowned. Was his bitch worried about him while he had been in the forest? What in the hell had gotten her so tired? His face softened and he nuzzled her forehead, giving in. He was still aroused, still hard but his mate's welfare and health came before his pleasure. Always.

Resigned, Inuyasha carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down, in which she promptly curled up and snuggled into her pillow. He snorted, but smiled then spared a glare at the runt slumbering away, oblivious. He'd let the shrimp share their bed…for now, anyway. Fumbling to turn off the light, until he finally gave up and just unplugged the damn thing, Inuyasha crawled onto the bed beside his mate and pulled her back against his chest, remembering to draw the covers up over them before nuzzling his nose into the nape of her neck and heaving a soft, content sigh. He quickly joined her in sleep.

**-X-**

Not gonna lie…kinda rushed and half-assed this chapter. Just wanted to get it done, I suppose. Still like to know what you think, though. Feedback's always appreciated. =) Oh, and I know what you're thinking; why does something always have to interrupt them? Bahaha. Don't worry, next chapter I'll give you a little surprise. ;)

Until next time,_**  
Keiz**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Lover Untamed  
****Chapter nine**

Kagome woke up to the sound of purring. Or at least that's what she thought it was.

The next thing she was aware of was the little bundle of warmth curled up against her stomach and with a frown, Kagome's eye's fluttered open to stare blearily at lump buried underneath her shirt. The first thought that entered Kagome's fuzzy mind was _I'm not pregnant…_ before she finally remembered that Shippou had fallen asleep in her best last night and she hadn't had the heart to move him. The tyke must have squished himself there sometime in the middle of the night where it was the warmest, sandwiched between herself and Inuyasha.

The thought of the dog-demon had Kagome flicking her eyes up to glance at the demon in question, who was still peacefully slumbering away, the purring sound that she'd woken up to coming from his chest and a smile flirted with her lips. For some reason…it felt completely right to be here like this, with Inuyasha's arm draped over her hips, his legs tangled with hers and Shippou cuddled against her stomach. She was comfortable and thought about staying there for the next year or so, but a rather pressing need suddenly made itself known in her bladder and Kagome groaned softly.

With one last wistful glance at her sleeping companions, Kagome sighed and carefully detangled herself from both Inuyasha and Shippou, managing to not wake them up in the process and tiptoed out of the room to go find the bathroom. It wasn't hard to find; just right down the hallway from her room.

Bodily functions taken care of, Kagome eyed the shower for a mere one point two seconds before deciding a shower sounded wonderful right then and turning on the water to let it heat up, she stripped down to her bare essentials and climbed on in, sighing blissfully as the hot water hit her skin. As her usual, her thoughts wandered to the dog-demon sleeping in her bed and she bit her lip, realizing that upon waking up and finding him next to her, Kagome hadn't felt even an ounce of guilt at sleeping in the bed with another man. _Kouga would be absolutely livid if he ever found out,_ Kagome thought anxiously. Her boyfriend had always been jealous of every other male that even _looked_ in her direction; just what would he do if he discovered she was sharing her bed with another man? Definitely nothing good, she surmised, making a face.

God, Kouga. What must he be going through right now? No doubt he was combing the edges of the earth trying to find her, leaving no stone left unturned and calling everybody they knew. He was no doubt worried sick, just like her mother must be as well. At the thought of her mom tears sprung to Kagome's eyes and she bit her lip. Oh God…would she ever see her again? What about Gramps? Souta? Buyo? Kagome missed her family and hoped they were faring well. They were probably getting phone calls up the butt about her from the press and local news channels, and Kagome felt horrible for putting them through that. She hoped her family would be able to forgive her after everything was done and back to normal.

Soaping up her hands and washing down her body, Kagome sighed and thought about how drastically her life had changed in the last couple of days and even now she was still trying to take it all in. Just a few days ago she was sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Kouga and the next she was on the run with a dangerous demon who'd injured countless people at the festival, kidnapped and precariously close to developing Stockholm syndrome, and evading police and government officials not because she was a criminal, but to keep Inuyasha safe from confinement and harm. It was quite shocking to Kagome just how protective she was of Inuyasha, but the thought of him in a cage, shackled up just like at the festival had her heart aching and her stomach twisting uncomfortably. No, she wouldn't allow that to happen again. She was determined to help him come back to the civilized and educated being Kagome swore he was before he was captured.

Heaving another sigh, Kagome scrunched up her nose and started on her hair, using the shampoo that no doubt was placed there for her use. She doubted Kaede or Shippou used rose scented shampoo. Lathering up her hands, Kagome banished thoughts of Kouga and her family out of her mind to be dwelled on another time and closed her eyes, concentrating on the water hitting her body and the scent of roses, the running water drowning out the sound of the bathroom door opening.

**-X-**

Inuyasha's senses came to him in intervals, the first being the sense of smell; fox was coming from directly under his nose and he cracked a ruby eye open to peer down his body. What he found made him cock an eyebrow in confusion. The little kitsune tyke that had slept with them last night had gravitated to his side of the bed to soak up his warmth, curled up into a ball against his stomach and dead to the world. The hell? The next thing he noticed is that without his woman in his arms, he was cold and—

Wait. Where was his mate?

Both eyes wide open now, Inuyasha jacked upright in bed, ignoring the sound of protest the kit made as he rolled around and eventually settled in the warm spot Inuyasha had just vacated. Where was Kagome? Ears pinned, Inuyasha frantically looked around, finding the room empty. Biting back a worried whine, the dog-demon lifted his nose and took a few whiffs of the air, closing his eyes. She couldn't have gone far. Her scent was still fresh in the air and reaching out a hand to her side of the bed, the sheets were still warm. So where…?

Ah-ha. Vaguely Inuyasha could hear the sound of running water and he sighed in relief, realizing that his woman must be bathing herself. He also realized that he had to piss like a fuckin' racehorse.

Grunting, Inuyasha released tongue-curling yawn and stood up, stretching his limbs and bending backward until he heard a satisfying pop. Bodily shaking himself to get his blood flowing, Inuyasha glanced down one last time at the sleeping fox before escaping out the window to answer nature's call.

A few minutes later he was back inside and venturing out into the hallway, pausing to sniff out his mate's whereabouts. The scent of meat and something else he couldn't identify was coming from the right, and he could hear that old woman humming to herself. To the left the sound of water became more distinct, so he wandered down there a ways before coming to a stop in front of a door where the scent of water was the strongest. Tilting his head, he grasped the doorknob and…how do you work these things? He pulled – nothing. He pushed – still nothing. Grunting in annoyance, Inuyasha turned it right and – there! Feeling triumphant, he waltzed in and was confronted with a blast of heat and steam.

Inuyasha blinked and wondered why the hell it was so hot in here. But that thought was immediately banished from his brain when he saw his mate through the steam, behind some kind of distorted glass that made her figure blurry, beautifully naked and wet and did he detect the scent of roses? Curious, and turned on as all hell, Inuyasha's feet had a mind of their own as he walked across the tile to stand before the mechanism that allowed humans to bath indoors, the water coming from some sort of metal contraption mounted on the wall. He didn't dwell on how that was possible, however. His crimson gaze was fixed solely on the woman behind the glass, his view obscured by that damn blurry barrier.

Growling in frustration, the need to get inside with his mate nearly overpowering, Inuyasha looked for some kind of latch or handle. There had to be a way to get inside… His eyes landed on an indent in the glass rectangle near the edge wide and deep enough to fit four fingers. Frowning, he reached a few clawed fingers into the space and experimentally pulled.

The glass panel slid back an inch.

Inuyasha grinned.

**-X-**

Kagome was in the process of rising out her hair when she suddenly felt a rush of cool air on her body and she frowned, goosebumps erupting on her skin despite the warm water pouring over her. What the… Before she even had time to contemplate this, however, she was suddenly yanked back into a hard chest and claw-tipped hands were acquainting themselves with her breasts, pinching her nipples and massaging the fleshy globes.

Color rushed to her face and she squeaked in alarm, her eyes shooting open to gape down at the hands greedily roaming over her breasts. "Inuyasha! What're you doing?" Automatically she grabbed his wrists with her hands, intending to jerk them away from her chest but then a hot mouth was on her neck and sucking her skin and suddenly she couldn't remember what she was about to do. Damn him for remembering her weak spot!

"Want you," he replied against her throat, scraping his fangs against her flesh and sweeping his tongue against it. "'Gome…" Rumbling deep in his chest, pressing his jean-clad erection into the softness of his mate's bottom, Inuyasha was determined to leave his mark there as his hands wandered down her sides to yank her flush against him. He wanted the damnable material on his legs off but he didn't want to waste the time to shed them when he could be familiarizing himself with the perfection of Kagome's body. Her skin was so soft, so smooth he could run his hands over her body forever.

Ignoring the water pouring down over both of them, Inuyasha finally pulled back from her neck and surveyed his handiwork, smirking at the dark red spot adorning her flesh. Now everyone would know that she was taken and off limits. Suddenly wondering what other parts of her would taste like, Inuyasha growled and spun her around to face him, pinning her against the wall and crushing his mouth to hers. He would never tire of the taste of her. After sweeping her mouth with his tongue, he delved lower and sucked a nipple right into his mouth, rumbling in approval.

Meanwhile, Kagome's thoughts were all but nonexistent as Inuyasha practically molested her, his hands everywhere at once, her sides, stomach, breasts, thighs, ass while his mouth did sinful things to her mouth and body. "Inuyash…!" she gasped, hands diving into his hair as his lips latched onto her left breast and suckled like a new born babe. Part of her was screaming that she shouldn't be doing this, that she should stop him, right now, before it escalated into something that neither of them could stop. The other part, the less rationalized portion, urged her to throw caution to the wind and just enjoy what the dog-demon was doing to her body and senses. She could feel his hardness pressing into her through his jeans and without thinking her hand darted down and grabbed him through the fabric, giving a firm tug.

Inuyasha choked and released her nipple with a gasp, his hands seizing her hips and jerking her forward. Did she—? Glancing down, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw his bitch's hand gripping him through the damnable jeans, tugging on his cock and didn't that send spirals of pleasure zinging through his entire being as a hoarse groan escaped his mouth. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha reached down and knocked her hand away, slanting his mouth over hers once more as he deftly unfastened the button and yanked down the zipper. He wanted her hands on his flesh, dammit, not through the fabric. After freeing himself, he grabbed her hand and wrapped her fingers around him, jerking his hips forward as she took the initiative and gave his cock a few solid tugs.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was doing. Her face was suffused with color but she didn't stop stroking his hardness, didn't stop kissing him. She felt alive, her blood boiling, her heart racing a mile a minute and her core throbbing with need, for the demon devouring her with everything he had. Jealous boyfriends and family were the last things on her mind as Inuyasha's hand suddenly dove between her legs and reciprocated what she was doing to him, stroking her folds, parting her lips and finding her clit.

When Kagome cried out and her knees buckled, Inuyasha grinned against her mouth. He hadn't a clue what he was doing, but something, some deep buried instinct from long ago told him how to pleasure his mate. For some reason he knew there was a little nub of flesh hidden in her luscious folds that would make her moan and cry out, and he wasn't disappointed. Still, though, it was hard to concentrate with her hand still grasping his dick and running her hand up and down.

Growling low, Inuyasha removed his hand from between her legs and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up and hitching her up against him. He swallowed her gasp with his mouth and ground his cock into her heat, moaning at the feel of her against him, wanting to sink so deep inside her she would be feeling him for fucking days.

Kagome, panting for breath, her blood sizzling inside her veins and her heart threatening to escape her chest, moaned into his mouth as his tongue swept inside her mouth and left nothing untouched, stealing her breath, her thoughts and doubts. His hands were back to kneading her breasts and playing with her nipples, skimming his claws down her sides and eliciting shudders from her. The water had cooled down considerably since Inuyasha practically attacked her in the shower, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Apparently neither did Inuyasha as his mouth traveled lower, down her neck, her chest, to her tummy where he gently nipped her navel with his fangs and causing Kagome's stomach muscles to quiver in anticipation. She felt his lips curl up against her stomach and she would have flicked his ear in retaliation but suddenly her breath left her in a whoosh as his hot breath ghosted over her core, maneuvering her legs over his shoulders before his tongue darted out for a taste.

Kagome stiffened and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, her mouth dropping open and her eyes going wide. Oh god, was he—

Yes. Yes he was. Crying out, Kagome's hips jerked forward as Inuyasha's mouth went to town on her womanhood, licking, sucking, and kissing her nether lips.

"Taste good," he rumbled and flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit. His mate jerked against him and he smirked before he got serious. Licking his lips, the silver-haired demon devoured his bitch's center, thrusting his tongue into her opening and groaning at her taste. She tasted fucking heavenly and his cock throbbed painfully, the need to fill her to the brim nearly overpowering. But he ignored his own needs in order to pleasure his mate. She always came first. Literally and figuratively speaking.

With a dark chuckle, Inuyasha doubled his efforts, keeping her thighs spread wide with his hands as he ate his woman out.

Something hot and wonderful was building in the pit of her stomach and Kagome whined, reaching down to clutch at his shoulders, thrusting her hips forward, urging him to go faster, harder. "Inu…p-please," she begged. She was almost there, she could feel it.

Growling as his bitch begged for him, Inuyasha snarled and thrust a finger into her opening, the sound of his name falling from her lips fucking music to his ears. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked hard and Kagome wailed, clenching her thighs around his head and digging her nails into his shoulders as she rode out her orgasm. Inuyasha drank every last drop of her essence, rumbling in approval, his cock hard, throbbing, and waiting to sink deep into her heat. God, he couldn't wait.

Pulling back, Inuyasha smacked his lips greedily and pulled her legs off his shoulders, allowing her to bonelessly slide down his body and lean against the wall. Smirking, Inuyasha reached to the side and fumbled with the weird knobs until he finally got what he wanted and the water stopped pouring. It was cold anyway. Satisfied, he turned back to his mate and wrapped his arms around her, chuckling when all she did was slump against him. Bending down he swept her up into his arms and exited the shower, reigning in the urge to shake himself dry like a dog.

Grabbing a white cloth and draping it over her nude body, Inuyasha exited the bathing room and headed back to their room. They would finish this there. Thankfully the kit was already gone and he kicked the door shut behind him. Bending down, he nuzzled his mate's neck as he strode over to the bed, relieved to finally be able to take off these damn pants. The wet material was beginning to chafe his skin.

Laying her down, Inuyasha pulled back and smiled down at his love – but froze when he got a look at her face and his heart stopped.

Tears were streaming down his Kagome's cheeks and her eyes were wide, liquid and guilt-ridden as she stared up at him.

His gut clenched at the words that came out of her mouth.

"What have I done…?"

**-X-**

Kouga sat on his bed, head bowed, arms braced on his knees and hands hanging between his legs. He was exhausted, which was definitely saying something since he was a full demon. He usually had endless amounts of energy, always up for some activity or another, constantly moving, the fucking Energizer bunny. Minus the pink.

And he wasn't just physically exhausted; he felt drained, weak, on the verge of passing the fuck out and that was as common as him having the urge to buy a top hat and prance around in a monkey suit. Which was never.

He and Kagura had gone over every single lead there was, starting with Kagome's crotchety landlord, Totosai. He hadn't been very happy to see the wolf demon ("Feeling's mutual, ya old fart.") but agreed to be interrogated anyway, his face not giving away anything as they questioned him. Or more like Kagura questioned him and he just stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face. Later Kagura had remarked how much of a pouting child he'd looked like. To which he'd replied with his middle finger.

As it turned out, however, the landlord admitted to having heard a car revving up at some point during the day in front of the apartment house, car doors being shut and then taking off, but the lazy old man hadn't bothered to investigate and took a nap instead.

Then the only man blinked in confusion and asked who the hell they were and how they got into his house.

Kagome's neighbors hadn't been of much help either; only two of the three were home, and they hadn't heard or seen Kagome recently. Apparently the young woman kept to herself most of the time. When she was home, that is. More often than not the young woman was with him. The houses next door and across the street resulted in the same answers, thus getting them abso-fucking-lutely nowhere. And, just for shits and giggles – and the _very_ slight off chance that they could possibly track them down by scent, although Kouga wasn't counting on it – they had even gone back to the fairgrounds where it had all started. However, upon arriving, the only thing that they had found was caution tape, litter, dried blood, half-eaten food, more caution tape, and a pair of white cotton panties. Kouga did _not_ want to know how those had ended up there. And as expected, the area was still thickly veiled with the scent of blood it was nearly impossible to smell anything other than the red life giving substance.

By then, his hopes had plummeted to somewhere in the same region as his feet.

It was just so goddamn _frustrating._ How could she have disappeared so…efficiently? Silently? She had that—that _thing _with her for Chrissakes, how the hell had she fled without arousing any type of suspicion? The only explanation Kouga could come up with was that she couldn't have done this alone. She had to have had help of somebody, someone she could trust, someone she was really close to. Kouga knew it wasn't her mother; Kagome would never endanger her family like that, and that was one of the many reasons why he loved her. She was so thoughtful and selfless. Never wanting harm to come to those who were near and dear to her.

He didn't dwell on the concept that her fleeing and leaving him out of the loop was hurting him far more than he cared to admit.

Frowning, Kouga growled and rubbed his forehead, fighting the urge to grab his hair and yank it all out. He was missing something, he just fucking knew it. There had to be a third person, an ally, because, all things considered, Kagome wasn't able to do this by herself. His woman was smart, he'd give her that, but to plan a whole escape route flawlessly and without being seen or heard? It just wasn't…Kagome-esque. His girlfriend took action, didn't bother to waste time strategizing when she could be helping someone in need in the time it took to cook up a plan. Usually she left the planning to that bimbo friend of hers Sango and her perverted boyfriend Mir—

Kouga froze. Straightened up.

And smacked himself in the forehead.

"_Fuck."_

**-X-**

Staring up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks and feeling worse than she had in a very, very long time, the guilt was nearly crushing Kagome as he continued to stare down at her, the look on his face registering confusion, worry, and…hurt. Finally unable to take it any longer, Kagome winced and turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut tight and curling into a ball. God, what had she done? Kouga…she'd betrayed him. She'd let another man – another demon – touch her in ways that only her boyfriend of three years had been privileged to. And, oh god, Kouga hadn't been the one she was thinking of during the whole episode, hadn't even flitted across her mind. Not once.

Pushing the back of her hand to stifle the sobs that threated to well up, Kagome felt disgusted with herself. She was disloyal, a cheater, a—a _whore_. It was a word Kagome never would have associated herself with and even though it hadn't even fallen from her lips, the word left a bitter taste in Kagome's mouth and her stomach twisted uncomfortably. How could this have happened? She had sworn to herself she would never do that to him, had always prided herself in being faithful, in separating herself from those who went astray, the people she looked upon with shame and insignificance.

And now the tables have turned on her, and she had foolishly given into the temptation, only for it to leave her at the one place she never wished to be, the shoes Kagome never wanted to fill, the burden she never wanted to bear.

Sobs wracked her form and she couldn't stop them from escaping her mouth.

**-X-**

Inuyasha didn't know what the hell to do. What had gotten into his mate? One minute she was fine, all hot, wet, satisfied female pliant in his arms, and the next she was sobbing her heart out on the bed, her eyes holding such sorrow and pain that he automatically started looking her over for injuries. Had he been too tough? Had his claws cut her delicate skin somewhere and she didn't tell him? A few discreet sniffs assured him that, no, his woman was unharmed as far as he could tell. Physically, at least.

Ears pinned low, confusion writ across his face and a whine leaking passed his lips, Inuyasha reached out to comfort his beloved, wanting her to stop crying, to ease her inner pain somehow—

"Don't touch me!"

Inuyasha recoiled so fast he stumbled back a step, his mouth agape, eyes wide and feeling like something had just plowed through his gut. He…hadn't been expecting that reaction, nor the desperate, sorrow-filled look she gave him as she scrambled up and away from him, keeping the towel in a death grip at her chest. His heart clenched painfully but he ignored it in favor of trying again. His mate was hurting and it was his job to stop that hurt.

Carefully he approached her again, ears lowered, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. "'Gome…" he mumbled, his eyes searching hers and not exactly liking what he found. He kept on, though, and reached out again.

Kagome flinched and pressed her back against the headboard, away from the clawed appendage. "D-don't come any closer." Another sob broke loose and she clamped her mouth shut, bowing her head and wrapping her arms around herself. She hated what she was doing to him, hated the pain she saw in his eyes.

But she hated herself more in that moment and forced herself to not look at him. She wasn't sure what would happen if she did and Kagome didn't think she'd be able to handle it.

Inuyasha stopped dead, his arm dropping to his side, his concerned expression falling into a mask of indifference. He stood there silently and stared at her, unmoving, unblinking as it felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces.

The silence stretched on until Kagome couldn't take it anymore and dared a glance up at him, tipping her head up just a fraction to peer at him through her lashes.

The change happened in an instant.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's face turned from carefully blank to deadly rage, watching as his brows snapped dangerously low over his scarlet eyes and his lip curled up into a nasty snarl, revealing sharp fangs. His hands curled into tight fists at his sides, and Kagome was forced to watch and do nothing as his own claws bit into his skin, blood seeping through his fingers. His ears were hidden within the shaggy mane of his silver hair, flattened by his anger as he all but glowered at her from the foot of the bed. A dark, thunderous growl was emitting from his chest and it sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Still, she did not move. And would come to regret that decision for a long time.

With a savage roar that had the young woman jumping and gasping in frightened alarm, Inuyasha spun on his heel and burst out of the window, the glass shattering upon impact and imbedding in his flesh, but he didn't care. He needed to destroy something. He was dangerous in this current state, and even though his mate had just rejected him, his touch, his comfort, he didn't want to hurt her even more than she obviously already was.

Because she was his mate and he loved her and he would take his own life before ever harming his Kagome.

**-X-**

Something that could only be described as a thunderous roar reverberated throughout Kaede's tiny home and the woman in question gasped in alarm, spinning around from the stove and dropping the plate of pancakes to the floor. The sound of glass shattering followed shortly afterward, drowning out the impact of the plate hitting the floor, and with a cry of worry Kaede dashed as fast as her old bones could carry her toward the source of the bellow. She fumbled to a stop in front of Kagome's bedroom and the scene before her made her heart skip a beat and insert a deep seeded worry for the room's occupant.

The young woman in question was sitting on the bed, in naught but a towel wrapped around her figure, hugging her knees to her chest and heaving great, wracking sobs into her knees that broke Kaede's heart listening to them. Putting a hand to her chest, the house's owner surveyed the room and found the source of the glass shattering; the window was no more, just a huge hole in the wall with bits of wood hanging from the edges.

Just what in all of the seven hells had just transpired?

**-X-**

Yaaaaaaaay drama. And lime. Hey, don't gimme that look. I told you you'd be getting a surprise; I never once mentioned sex of any sort. *firm nod* Hahahaha. Chapter nine, folks. Reasons for this one being so late can be found in my devART journal. The link would usually be found in my profile, but for some reason none of the links in my profile are working, so I'm going to put the link as my homepage for now so ya'll can find it without a problem.

So, feedback is always appreciated. I'm not quite sure I liked how this chapter turned out. It seems all over the place me to. What do you think? Opinions and criticism are very welcome! I really wanna know what you thought of it. If you guys see an error, grammatical or even something like saying Inu's eyes are gold, when they're red, lemme know so I can go back and fix it. Sometimes I forget he's full demon at the moment instead of hanyou. Appreciate it. Also, there's a new poll up in my profile. If you have the time, check it out and vote on what you want to see updated next. =)

_Until next time,  
__**Keiz**_


End file.
